A trip across the wastes
by Jake456
Summary: Glory's portal sucks Andrew into the Capital Wastelands
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fallout series or the Buffy series.

Chapter 1

_War, War never changes. The Romans fought for the Glory of Caesar and for land, the armies of the crusaders fought for the glory of God._

_In 2077 after years of a continued aggression between China and the United States finally erupted into war; spears of atomic fire stabbed the sky, the oceans boiled and the Earth was scorched. Survivors hid in massive underground vaults and when the fires had subsided they only had the wastes to greet them._

_In another world a mad god's wish to get home sucked in a young man walking home._

_This is the world he is sucked in; Andrew Wells will find out that war, war never changes_.

Sunnydale

As the portals that Glory opened up the skies around Sunnydale were cracking as portals opened and closed. Andrew was running from a dragon that had come from one of the open portals and in his blind rush to get away he rushed into another portal.

Sirens blared in Vault 101 as the disturbance happened, several security guards got ready to face whatever had come through the disturbance as the Overseer's voice spoke through the intercom system asking people to calm down.

One of the guards saw a kid on the floor unconscious, he looked for the source of the disturbance and rubbed his head in confusion, he then picked up the kid to take him to the clinic.

James sighed as he saw the guard carry in a boy, he looked at him curiously then he looked at the guard and said, "So where did he come from?"

"Don't know doc," the guard said, "He was on the ground but I don't think he's hurt bad though."

"No, he's not; there's some burn marks and it's mostly from shock," James said absently as he began to examine Andrew.

As Andrew shifted in and out of consciousness he heard voices, "Well James, who is he?" Others asked the same question.

Two weeks later Andrew woke up and saw the kind face of a man looking at him, the man smiled, "Hello son, you've been asleep for awhile."

"Where am I?" Andrew moaned out as he got up.

"Hmm, you're safe," the man said, "But I've got to do some tests on you."

Andrew backed away and muttered, "Don't like doctors."

"I'm not going to hurt you," the man said, "I'm going to ask questions and you tell me what you know or remember, alright?"

Andrew nodded.

"Okay, first question: what is your name?" the man asked, "Mine's James."

"Umm, it's Andrew Wells."

James smiled, "Hello Andrew, it's nice to meet you. Second question: where do you come from?"

"Umm, California," Andrew said quietly, "I think."

"Good, good," James said as he wrote down on a piece of paper, "It's the shock of how you came here; you had some serious burns and it was touch and go for a bit."

Before James could ask another question a stern looking man came in, he stared at Andrew and said, "Hello young man, I don't know how you got here but here in Vault 101 we all pull our own weight."

James got up and said, "Overseer he just came here, he needs rest."

"And he'll get rest," the Overseer said as he brought out some sort of thing, he looked at Andrew and said, "Put it on."

Andrew looked at it puzzled, wondering what it was and why there was a smiling man on it. He looked at James who nodded and he put it on, he looked at it and began to fiddle with the buttons on it.

The Overseer walked out and said, "Welcome to Vault 101 and remember: we're born in the vault, we die in the vault and you are no exception."

James looked at the Pip-boy on Andrew's wrist and smiled, "Let me help you there," and began to show Andrew how to work it.

"Thanks," Andrew mumbled, "Umm, what's Vault 101?"

"Its," James sighed softly, "It's alright, I'll tell you everything in time, you can stay with me and I can keep an eye on you."

As months passed Andrew was being put to work; the teacher, Mr Brotch, had him take something called the GOAT so they could see where he would best serve the Vault.

James was teaching Andrew history after he finished his work in the clinic and Andrew was working on Pip-boys with this guy called Stanley.

"There was an atomic war!" Andrew panicked, "When did that happen?"

"Two hundred years ago son," James said softly, he knew Andrew was still confused but he'd learn soon enough.

One night Andrew woke up and walked out, he saw James talking into one of those holotapes but he kept quiet until James finished.

James waved him over and said, "Andrew, why are you up?"

"Heard talking," Andrew said, "Wondered who you were talking too."

"Hmm, just a journal Andrew," James said.

Andrew nodded and James sighed, "Andrew, things aren't always going to be the same here and I won't always be here. Now, head back to bed."

As he watched Andrew head back to bed he began to record again about Project Purity, he got up and looked over where Andrew was sleeping and he sighed, "Katherine, I failed in protecting our son, perhaps I can help this young man."

Andrew did his best to do his work and avoided the Tunnel Snakes, he became friends with Amata; the Overseer's daughter, who kind of took a liking to him.

One day as they were eating in the small cafeteria she smiled, "You know, it's just nice to have someone to talk to even if you came here in such a weird way."

"Yeah, don't like to talk about where I came from, don't remember too much of it either," Andrew muttered.

"But it's nice that James has you now," Amata smiled, "Did anyone ever tell you that he had a son?"

Andrew perked up, he had seen pictures of a little boy with James but he never pressed about it or asked any questions.

Amata nodded, "Yes, he was my friend but he died when we're both little, heart problems from what I hear. The Doctor said that's how his mom died too.

'Oh god,' Andrew thought bitterly, 'No wonder he had the extra room.'

"Well anyways he's looking a lot better now," Amata said happily, "It's good to see. He must like having you around, right?"

"I suppose," Andrew sighed as he ate his meal, "He just seems so sad."

Amata smiled, "Yeah, I know Andrew but he honestly seems happier taking care of you."

After lunch Andrew walked to the room and heard the Overseer yelling at James about something that seemed really important but he heard James say that his research was important.

'Research?' Andrew thought to himself, 'What kind of research?'

He ducked behind a cabinet as the Overseer walked by; he listened for a moment and snuck out, surprising James who began to laugh, "Andrew, you move like a fox."

"Oh, sorry," Andrew said quickly, "I saw the Overseer and he looked angry about something."

"He was," James sighed, "Very angry about my research."

"What kind of research?" Andrew asked, "Is it important?"

James smiled softly, remembering his son and wife and nodded, "Very important," and brought Andrew into his office and said, "Do you know this saying? It's from the bible: I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely."

"It was my wife's favourite passage from the bible," James said, "I remember telling my son this when he was young."

Andrew nodded, "It's a beautiful passage."

"My wife died during childbirth, she had a defect in her heart that we didn't know about," James sighed, "It was genetic and it passed to my son, he died before his tenth birthday."

Andrew winced, "That young! That had to be hard?"

James nodded, "But the last year with you here has brightened my time here."

"Wait!" Andrew froze, "Has it been a year since I came here?"

"Yes it has," James said, "Almost to the day."

Andrew looked confused, there was no way it could've been a year since he had been here.

"It must be hard," James smiled, "You've seemed so confused since you came here."

"Hard?" Andrew grunted, "It is hard, I'm not even sure how I got here, I mean one moment I'm walking in Sunnydale and next moment I'm wake up and find out hundreds of years passed."

James put his hand on Andrew's shoulder and said, "No matter how you came here you are here and you will have to make the best of it."

Andrew nodded and went to go help Stanley with the pip boys and he decided he'd try to program his to have a journal entry so he could begin to record his ideas and his trip through this vault.

One night soon after Andrew was shaken out of a dream by Amata, he got out and muttered, "What's going on?"

"It's James," Amata said, "He's left the vault."

It took a couple minutes for Andrew to come to reality, he stammered, "Left the vault! How? The Overseer said we're born in the vault, we die in the vault."

"Except for you," Amata said laughing a bit.

"But anyways," Andrew said, "Where did James go?"

"He left the vault," Amata said, "Like outside the vault."

Andrew frowned as Amata explained how her father went mad and the Vault security went mad and killed Jonas.

"Wait," Andrew yelled, "Jonas's is dead! God damn it, I liked him."

"Be careful," Amata sobbed, "They're looking for you too, here's my father's gun and some ammo."

Andrew looked at the gun nervously, James taught him how to shoot with a BB gun, said that it might be important for him to learn but he hated guns, always did.

Amata ran out to go try to talk to her father leaving Andrew alone, he recorded what happened in his journal and walked out in the hallway when he heard a voice say, "Stop right there!"

He looked startled and saw one of the security personnel walk over and bring out his baton.

Andrew suddenly almost instinctively fired the gun hitting the guy's right shoulder.

Before the man could react one of the biggest freaking cockroaches Andrew had ever seen in his life started to attack him.

God, Andrew nearly turned green at the mutant roaches as they bit and scratched at the man, he tried to fight them off but they over powered him and started crawling Andrew's way.

Andrew kicked one of the roaches hard as he could, killing it and pulled the gun out and shot another one. He looked at the man's body and frowned, 'He didn't need any of his stuff now,' and pulled the guy's armour off and put it on.

Before too long Butch, one of the people Andrew didn't much care for, came to him and begged, "You gotta help me, it's my mom, she's trapped by the roaches."

He sighed and said, "Come on then, let's save her."

"No," Butch said, "It's dark in there and they might bite me."

Andrew's suddenly punched Butch and said, "Hey, you know they are trying to kill me but come on Butch; you're big and they're not, squish the fuckers."

"Hey, yeah," Butch said, "You're right, I am bigger than they are but can you still help me man?"

"Alright," Andrew grumbled as they went into his quarters and he heard Butch's mom scream in terror.

"Someone help me," she yelled, "Please."

They rushed in and started to shoot and stomp on the nasty bugs and Andrew frowned as they finished them off.

Butch yelled, "Alright man, we did it. I owe you man, I owe you big."

As he left Butch and his mother Andrew ran down the corridor and his nervousness grew and grew, he shot someone, what if he had killed him? He could've killed Butch but still.

One of the officers he had gotten along with managed to tell him what was going on and informed him on where Amata was so he could find her and the Overseer.

Andrew snuck into the Atrium of the Vault and heard two of the dwellers talking about how they were going to follow James out. He heard guns firing and the sound of a body falling to the ground, he couldn't deal with this shit right now, James was his friend, hell the guy treated him like a son.

He heard the woman scream, "Tom!" she rushed over and got shot too.

Andrew stared at the pool of blood forming under their bodies and suddenly aimed his gun at the two guards who were walking over and fired.

He hit one guard in the head causing his head him to fall down, the other guard shot Andrew in the leg but thankfully the armour took the brunt the bullet. Andrew shot at the man, wildly lashing out at the man. Andrew shook his head and saw the bullet riddled body and nearly vomited; he did this? He killed someone? No, he killed two people, he looked at the gun which was still warm to the touch and tried to bring himself to throw it away but he couldn't, he needed the gun.

Andrew grimaced as he searched the two dead men's bodies for ammo or anything he could use.

He ran up the stairs in the Atrium and walked towards the Overseer's office, he decided to sneak his way past some people when he heard a voice and some pounding on a window, he looked up and faintly heard, "This is all your fault, yours and James. Hey, he's over here!"

Andrew ran into another corridor and groaned when Chief Hannon saw him as he didn't want to kill another person and said, "Just pretend you didn't see me, alright?"

Hannon smirked and said, "Hey kid, you're dead anyways," and suddenly hit Andrew across the face with his baton.

Before he could hit again Andrew shot the Chief repeatedly with his gun until the officer went down.

Andrew shook his head clear, he had to stop panicking and shooting like a Wildman. As he walked out of the room he suddenly heard Amata's voice saying, "I don't know anything!"

'Were they hurting her?' Andrew thought angrily, he hoped not as she was nice to him too. As he walked in he heard the Overseer saying, "He's not in trouble, we just want to talk to him."

As he came in holding the gun out the Overseer's guard attacked and Andrew shot him, he didn't feel as ill this time as the man fell the ground bleeding and he wondered if that was good or bad, he wasn't sure.

Amata ran out and the Overseer sneered at Andrew and said, "I hope you're here to surrender? Remember, I took you in when you appeared out of nowhere."

Andrew lowered his gun slightly and the Overseer continued, "I sheltered you from the harshness of the wastes when I should've thrown you to the radroaches."

"No," Andrew said, "The man who helped me was James and hey, you killed someone and I had to kill to defend myself."

"All for the Vault my boy, all for the vault," the Overseer grinned, "Now, why don't you put down your gun and we can talk this over."

Andrew suddenly kicked the Overseer in the groin, hard and ran out to see if Amata was alright.

As he got into the office he saw Jonas's body on ground and sighed as he searched it and he pulled out one of those holotapes.

Andrew's pip boy suddenly activated the holotape and he heard James's voice come from it.

"Are we recording this?" James asked, "Good, Andrew I'm going to have Jonas give this to you now as you might have heard that I've left the vault. Now you've been like my son for a year and I thank you for giving me back hope, I can't tell you much just what I'm doing is for the good of everyone in the wastes. Life in the vault might not be perfect but it's safe.

Amata came out of her room holding a key and suddenly hugged Andrew, thanking him for not killing her father and whispered, "Andrew, there's a secret exit in my father's office, it'll lead you out of the vault."

Andrew nodded as he walked out towards the office and looked around the office, as he looked around he found the password for the computer.

As Andrew looked at the computer he wondered how people who had developed laser pistols still had computers with ugly green lighting. He looked around at the files and found out there was a settlement nearby: Megaton. That seemed a bit odd; according to the Overseer no one left the vault in over two hundred years.

He activated the escape passage and ran out followed by Amata, who watched him open the door, she whispered, "You're opening the door, are you going to leave?"

"Bye," Andrew said, "And thanks for being one of my few friends here."

"Good luck," Amata whispered as Andrew ran down the tunnel and left the vault.

Andrew walked out into the light and his eyes were nearly blinded by the sunlight, as he walked out he saw the wastelands stretch out in front of him and in the distance some buildings that were like burned out shells. He sighed, 'First, find Megaton and then, who knows,' he thought as he walked out into the burning wastelands.

TBC

What Fallout 3/New Vegas perks/companions should Andrew gain in his travels?

Please rate and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter.

Chapter 2

Andrew walked towards down the road and crinkled his nose a bit at the smell as it was odd, kind of acrid. He looked up at the sky: it looked like blue but it was hazy and the ground was burnt and ugly, he looked n the distant horizons and there was nothing but ugly dead ground and patches of tough brown plants.

He shrugged as he walked on the road looking at the burned out buildings and he paled, he didn't want to know what it was like when the bombs dropped. He saw a pool of water and went to touch it, only for the Geiger counter on his pip-boy start to crackle a warning.

"Holy," Andrew muttered, "That water's radioactive? Better get this Megaton place as there might be clean water there."

As he walked up he decided to look around as there was probably something in the houses that he could use. He walked in one of them and saw a couple of unopened cabinets and he sighed, 'Dirty clothes,' he found some cherry bombs and he frowned, 'Why were they in a mailbox?' He looked in another box and found a suit of leather armour and he smiled, 'It fit too,' as he took the vault suit off and put on the leather armour, 'And bottle caps?'

Andrew began to reflect on what he did: he killed people, Warren had told him about being crime lords and all that but stealing money was one thing, killing was another. He sat down and sighed, 'This wasn't Sunnydale so I suppose I would have to survive somehow.'

The sun was rising higher in the sky and Andrew shook his head; he had to go find this Megaton place. His Pip boy suddenly picked up on radio signals and he turned it on and a voice, though there was some static in it, yelled, _"Greetings children and how is life treating you in post apocalypitica today? This is Three-Dog; your friendly disc jockey, what's a disc? Hell if I know but I'll keep coming to you." _

'What the hell?' Andrew thought shocked.

"_Now what rhymes with cashews and gives you the blues? It's the news_," the voice said cheerfully, "_Now if you cats don't know there's a vault up north of Megaton. Now get this children; it still has people living in it. Anyways children, someone was reported to have been seen leaving that place." _

'Wait,' Andrew thought, 'They saw James leave the vault?' he jumped up and decided that he had to find this Three-Dog guy.

Andrew walked pass the sign indicating the town Megaton, avoiding some skeletons near what looked to be some nasty, poisonous pools.

He walked towards the heap of rusted metal that he assumed was Megaton when he saw a man with a horrible two headed cow thingy; it had a grotesquely swollen udder. He felt a bit ill as it looked at him with both of its heads; it walked over and nuzzled him, causing him to try to push it away.

The man walked over and said, "Ah, greetings fellow traveller of the wastes, I'm pleased to meet you."

Andrew backed off a bit and the man smiled and said, "I'm Lucky Harith, I sell peace of mind."

"Umm," Andrew said, "Peace of mind?"

The man smiled at him and said, "I sell weapons and I would like to show you them."

"Oh, I don't have money," Andrew mumbled.

"Then," Lucky Harith said, "We can trade, what do you have?"

Andrew held out the bottle caps and a couple of the guns that he had gotten from the officers in the vault.

"Well young man you must have just started your journey," the man said, "After all these caps _are_ money."

"No way!" Andrew said to himself, "They're worthless bottle caps but if it's money then I might as well use it."

"Now my boy, take look at my weapons and tell me which ones interest you?" the man said.

Andrew looked at the weapons; he had the gun Amata gave him but still maybe a new gun would be good. He saw a blocky looking gun, he pick it up and held it up to the light.

"That son is a laser pistol and it's still good too," the man said, "I'll trade it for your two older guns here."

Andrew nodded eagerly as he picked it up; it wasn't too heavy and it looked kinda cool he supposed though as he traded the caps and guns for it and the man threw in a bit of ammo for him too.

"Good luck fellow traveler," the man said as Andrew walked into Megaton.

The old robot at the door greeted Andrew, in a strange tinny voice stating, "Howdy partner, hungry? Try the Brass Lantern for some grub."

'Hmm,' Andrew thought, 'All it needs is a white cowboy hat and it'd seem like a cowboy.'

As he walked in a man wearing a long duster walked up and said, "I'll be, another stranger. Hi, I'm Lucas Simms and I'm the Sheriff in these parts and, if need be, the mayor too."

"Oh right," Andrew said respectfully, "I understand."

"Good," Lucas said, "I'm glad we're on the same page here, now what can I do for you?"

"Right," Andrew said, "I'm looking for a friend of mine: greying hair and a beard?"

"Not really in the habit of giving people information," Lucas said.

"Thanks anyways," Andrew mumbled, when he saw the unexploded nuclear bomb he froze, "Isn't that thing dangerous?"

Lucas looked back and said, "It's mostly harmless but if you want to see about it ask Moira up Craterside supplies, I think she could help you if you asked her. There's caps in it for you if you disarm that thing."

"Okay," Andrew said and walked off following the signs to Craterside Supplies, as he walked up the rickety stairways he saw a man standing in the water near the nuclear bomb saying something religious sounding, were those guys worshipping the damn thing?

The Craterside supplies store was easily found; as he entered he saw a woman wearing a jumpsuit of some kind was sweeping the floor. She looked up and smiled, "Oh my goodness, you must be the stray from the vault."

"How the hell," Andrew asked, "Did you know that I'm from a vault?"

"Oh, sorry about that sweetie," the woman said, "I'm Moira Brown."

"Yeah, I'm Andrew."

"Hello Andrew," Moira said cheerfully, "It's so nice to meet you."

Andrew took her offered hand and sighed, "Nice to meet you Ms Brown."

She smiled and said, "No need to be so formal Andrew, just Moira."

"So yeah," Andrew said, "Mr Simms said you might be able to disarm that bomb?"

"Oh," Moira said, "It's not hurting anyone and the Sons of Atom might not like anyone messing with it."

"I guess so," Andrew mumbled, "But I'm just worried, what if it blows up or something like that?"

"Well Andrew," Moira said, "Don't be too down on it but maybe we can work something out; you help me and I'll help you."

"Umm, with what?" Andrew said, "I'm not really good at much but they taught me a bit at the vault."

"Oh, you don't need to do something too hard," Moira said, "First; were you raised in the vault?"

"No," Andrew said, "Not sure how I got in the vault, I was home one moment and the next thing I know I'm hearing: we're born in the vault, we die in the vault."

"Oh my," Moira said, "What a mystery but maybe we can talk about that later," and started mumbling, "Maybe he was teleported here through a prewar experiment."

"But anyways," Moira said, "I'm working on a book on how to survive the wastes," at Andrew's blank look she smiled, "It's too help people to survive in the wastes, it's dangerous out there don't you know? Raiders, mutated animals and other dangers, like radiation."

Andrew nodded understanding a bit more, "Now," Moira said, "The first thing you need to tell me is what do you think of the wastelands as you're a newcomer?"

"Umm, it's a desert," Andrew mumbled, "Where I came from there was green plants; grass, not these tough brown scrub bushes and the Vault was dark, kinda cold."

"Oh dear," Moira said as she patted Andrew's shoulder, "It'll be better, you'll see and hey, maybe you can have this armour."

Andrew looked at the Vault 101 suit, it looked interesting armoured. He looked at Moira who smiled and said, "Don't worry, I made this special for another vault runaway but I suppose it didn't do her any good."

"How did it come back?" Andrew asked a bit mortified.

"Oh, well a trader found it and gave it back to me," Moira said cheerfully.

"Thanks, I guess" Andrew said as he put it on.

"Now," Moira said, "I suppose I could help you disarm that nasty old bomb."

"Thank god," Andrew muttered as he adjusted the suit as it seemed to be a bit big for him.

Moira smiled and took him by the hand and said, "Come on, time to disarm it."

As they walked out Moira told Andrew about her plans for the Wasteland survival book and he nodded, it did seem like a good idea and he probably could use the help himself.

"Say," Moira said, "You helped me with the introduction, maybe you can be my research assistant?"

"Umm," Andrew said nervously, "Research assistant?"

"Yes indeed," Moira said cheerfully, "Maybe you could irradiate yourself for me? I can make you feel better right after, honest and there are caps in it for you."

"What!" Andrew nearly screamed, "You want me to expose myself to radiation?"

"Don't worry," Moira said nonplussed by Andrew's reaction, "I can make you better as I have medicine, so please?"

"I guess so," Andrew said.

"Oh, you're a peach Andrew," Moira said, "Or whatever fruit grows in this savage mockery of agriculture we have nowadays."

Andrew shuddered a bit as they walked to the bomb, he groaned as she instructed him to open the bomb and told him what circuits to cut to finally defuse it.

"Careful now," she said and suddenly smiled, "Oh, this is good, it's relatively simple."

As he finished Andrew breathed in a sigh of relief, Moira walked off and said, "Remember to get yourself really irradiated so I can see what happens."

"Alright," Andrew moaned as he stood in the water and listened to the Geiger meter on his pip boy crackle out warnings, he sighed as he began to drink the water to speed the process up and he groaned as he suddenly vomited it out

The rad meter was showing his radiation level and he looked a bit freaked at the reflection that showing off in the screen of his pip boy as lesions began forming on his hands. His eyes widened in alarm as the thing was nearing six hundred rads and he groaned as he vomited again, he had to get up to Moira's place.

He slowly walked up towards Moira's groaning from the pain. 'Radiation sickness,' Andrew decided, 'Was something I never want to experience again.'

Andrew entered the store and Moira grinned, "Oh dear me, you're positively glowing," and led him towards the table and had him lay down on the table and said, "Now describe to me what you're feeling?"

"Weak," Andrew coughed out as bits of black blood foamed up between his lips.

"Dear me," Moira said, "We need to help you," and she started to do get things out, as Andrew passed out he heard her say, "I'm so glad I can finally test this out."

A couple of hours later Andrew woke up and Moira smiled, "All that nasty radiation is gone, all it took was Brahmin milk, some magnets and some herbs from out west but there was a side effect."

"What!" Andrew screamed, "Do I have an extra hand growing on my back?"

"No, no," Moira giggled, "Just a teensy, weensy little mutation but it's beneficial, I think."

"Mutation," Andrew grumbled to himself, "I'm mutated? Wait, can I shoot lasers out of my eyes or something like that?"

"Nope, better luck next time," Moira said, "I'm not sure but here, have these Radway and Rad-X as my way saying, 'sorry I twisted your DNA like a kitten with a ball of yarn.'"

Andrew looked at the things she gave him and sighed, "Thank you ma'am."

"No, thank you Andrew. Now, when you're ready I got two more parts of Chapter one to work on but you better go and see Lucas Simms."

"Oh right," Andrew mumbled, "He's the guy who offered to pay me caps for defusing that bomb," he walked out and saw the Sherriff waiting for him outside.

"Kid," Lucas said slapping his back, "Don't know how you convinced Moira to help you disarm that thing but that's a weight off my shoulders."

"You're welcome," Andrew said as he rubbed his back.

"Now, now," Lucas chided him, "You did a good thing; here's your caps and you know what? You can consider yourself a citizen of Megaton: here's the keys to a house here in town, it was just going to waste anyways."

"Thanks," Andrew said eagerly as he looked at the key, Lucas gave him the directions to the house and Andrew tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Now that I'm a citizen and all can you help me find my friend?"

Lucas thought it over and nodded, "Now that you mention it kid I can help you. Yeah, your friend came in but didn't talk to me much, just went to Moriarty's saloon; it's up past over there."

"Okay, thanks," Andrew said as he walked off.

"Be careful," Lucas yelled, "Moriarty's a bastard so don't trust him with anything."

As Andrew navigated the walkways of rusting metal and buildings to get to the saloon he saw a couple of kids run around and playing and he wondered if Megaton was safe for them to play in.

He walked to the bar and said, "Excuse me."

The ghoul looked at Andrew and said, "What'll you have smooth skin?"

Andrew simply stared and the ghoul said, "What's wrong? You never seen a ghoul?"

"No," Andrew shook his head, "Sorry, I haven't."

"Ah well, at least you aren't spitting on me or throwing a rock at me, I'm Gob

"Oh, hello Gob, I'm Andrew."

Gob smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Andrew looked at Gob and winced as he saw that some skin was flaking off and shook his head; Tucker had told him about demons with transparent skin so how was this guy any worse?

"So?" Andrew said, "Could you tell me if you seen a man? He's got greying hair and a beard, he's my friend."

"Yeah, he went to see Moriarty and walked out," Gob said, "Now that I think about it he was nice to me as well."

"Thanks," Andrew said as he weaved his way through to the back and knocked politely on the door.

An Irish voice called out and said, "What do you want?"

"Umm," Andrew said, "I was told that I could ask you for information."

Moriarty came out and said, "You can ask, doesn't mean I have to give any information to you, right?"

"Umm, well," Andrew said, "I'm looking for a friend of mine; his name is James."

Andrew felt a bit uneasy as Moriarty looked at him, the older man said, "James? Maybe I know him, maybe I don't. What's it too you?"

"Look," Andrew said quietly, "He's a friend and he just kinda left one day and I'm wondering where he might've gone."

"Hmm, I do know James," Moriarty said tapping his foot now, "You must be his son."

"What?" Andrew stammered, "No, that's not it."

"Please," Moriarty said, "Don't play me for a fool; you're the proper age. Now let me think; I remember seeing you, your father and his Brotherhood of Steel friend here when you were but suckling babe with nary a tit to suck on. Tell you what: fifty caps and I'll tell you whatever you need to know."

"Alright," Andrew said as he handed the money to Moriarty.

"Now you're looking for your dad, eh boy?" Moriarty said, "I saw him but he said something about going to the DC core to talk to that blasted idiot on the Radio."

Andrew left and sighed; he'd go tomorrow, he had no idea what he'd find down there but he wanted to talk to James.

"A free warning," Moriarty called to Andrew, "Be careful in the DC Core; them super mutants would love to catch you."

As he walked out Andrew wondered vaguely what Super mutants were and realized that he was hungry, 'That weird robot said the Brass Lantern, I'll pick up dinner and maybe check out the place I got."

Andrew looked at the disgusting things for sale and sighed, "I'll take the squirrel on a stick and the Blanco mac and cheese," he looked at the Salisbury steak and the packaging and decided that he wasn't that hungry.

He walked towards his place, carrying the food and opened the door, he saw a robot float down the stairs it looked at him and said, "I'm Wadsworth, your butler."

"I have a butler?" Andrew asked and he suddenly smiled, "You look like Andy from the vault."

"Ah yes, most vaults have a Mr Handy," Wadsworth said proudly, "We are a very versatile model. Now would you like something to drink?"

Andrew nodded and the robot gave him five bottles of water, telling him that he'd have to wait awhile before he could make more.

Upstairs Andrew opened up the journal in his pip boy and began to record the day's events from leaving the vault and what happened to him in Megaton, he added a little note to the journal that said two hundred year old Macaroni and Cheese tasted like garbage and gave him the runs, he liked the squirrel on a stick better.

TBC

There will be no pairings in this story. The mutation that Andrew got was the same one in the game.

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 3

Andrew mumbled slightly in his sleep when Wadsworth woke him saying, "Sir, I believe it's time to get up."

"No mom," Andrew mumbled, "Not in school anymore."

Wadsworth said, "Sir, you have an appointment today; Ms Brown wishes for you to come over to discuss her book."

"That's right," Andrew grunted as he got up and walked out of his room.

"Very good sir," Wadsworth said, "Now can I get you the remains of your squirrel on a stick?"

"No," Andrew groaned as he got his armour on and prepared to leave, "I'll pick up something later," and walked out across the rusty walkways of Megaton.

Andrew sighed as he breathed the air, 'Still bitter and acrid,' as he walked towards the store and he groaned, 'There was now less chance that this was real and not a coma induced nightmare,' he thought as a couple of the settlers nodded to him politely as he walked by.

Moira smiled as Andrew walked in, "Andrew, how are you this morning?"

"Surprised," Andrew mumbled, "That this place isn't a nightmare."

"Oh dear," Moira said, "It's going to be alright sweetie. Now I heard you got that old shack and the robot butler, how nice for you."

"Umm, yeah," Andrew muttered, "Gotta thank Lucas Simms for that."

"Yes," Moira said, "Now if you're interested I have some furniture but let's talk about the book."

Andrew nodded and she smiled; "Now you got irradiated for me and you got a mutation out of it but now I'm wondering if you would like to go to a store that's down near the bridge to the Core? It's called the Super-Duper Mart."

"Okay, what's there?" Andrew asked curiously, "Is there anything interesting there?"

"That's what I want to find out," Moira said, "These old stores used to be everywhere and after the bombs fell most of them were looted for food and medicine but you might still find things there."

'In an old store?' Andrew thought, 'Maybe there's some medicine there that I can use.'

He nodded and she marked it on the map on his pip boy, Andrew walked out deciding that, if and when he got back to his home dimension, he might check about engineering the pip boy, he saw a market for them as they were useful.

As he walked out of Megaton looking at the map and its little compass he walked towards the Core parts of Washington DC, he wondered what life was like before the bombs fell and he also felt in awe of the destruction as this was a huge city at one time.

Andrew stopped to sit on a rock he was staring at the greenish blue sky and sighed as it was so warm, though maybe that had to do with the fact there was almost no shade other than burnt out buildings. He got up and continued his walk down to this Super-Duper Mart and he wondered if they had those stimpaks as he hated them, hell he hated needles but he remembered the first time James had to use that on him it felt good, real good.

The sun continued to beat down on him as he walked down; he used his pip boy to see if there was any news about James.

"_Whoooeee children, it is I, Three-Dog: your lord and master, king of all that I survey. Oh sorry, that's that other radio station." _

Andrew listened shaking his head, there was something about this Three-Dog he liked as he was really funny and he turned the radio up so he could listen.

"_Alright children you remember I reported on someone leaving Vault 101? Well it seems another person was seen leaving the vault. What the hell is going down there? Political revolution? Someone fart?" _

"What the hell?" Andrew stammered, "How'd he know that I left the vault?" He got more puzzled, 'Was someone following me?' but he shrugged, 'Can't worry about that right now.'

As he walked he finally found the store that Moira told him about and got ready, he heard gunfire and quickly dropped down and became quiet; years of avoiding the predators in Sunnydale taught him and Jonathon that being quiet was better than running around.

The gunfire continued for a few moments until he heard a sizzling sound, a couple of screams and a thud. He stayed in the shadows and heard music, very patriotic music as a robot floated by him and the tune came out of it.

"_Greetings America, this is your president: John Henry Eden and I'd like to have a little chat with you_. _Did you know there are those amongst us who would shatter our hopes of peace, order, and security? These radical malcontents don't care about you, they don't care about America! All they care about is fulfilling their own selfish desires. Let's take a tally of these agitators, shall we? _

_There are of course, the raiders. Those anarchistic ruffians who roam the wastes, preying on any and all, stealing, murdering. _

_The so called Brotherhood of Steel. Don't be fooled by their pseudo-knightly nonsense or supposed connections to the United States Army. These power armoured Boy Scouts are nothing more than common criminals with access to some antiquated technology. Criminals, who have had the audacity to claim this country's most important military installation, the Pentagon, as their own personal club house. And don't be fooled America, those who have left the Brotherhood of Steel, branded Outcasts, are just as dangerous. Even more so, being in exile. And what about the slavers of Paradise Falls? The frighteningly irradiated ghouls of Underworld? And last but not least, the hideously mutated super mutants that have completely overrun the entire downtown D.C. area? _

_Lawlessness, terror, murder. They're all around us, I know, I know. But not for long sweet America. Not for long. Oh, no. The Enclave will restore peace, order, and prosperity, to this great nation. And those who oppose us will be removed, forever." _

The robot stared in Andrew's direction for a moment and headed off, Andrew breathed a sigh of relief, 'What was the Enclave?' He shook his head and got up to head to the store.

As he walked to the front of the store he saw two dead men wearing nasty looking armour and he shuddered a bit, 'Did that little robot kill them?'

He checked the bodies and saw scorch marks on them and he frowned, he unfortunately knew what bullet holes looked like, maybe laserfire did this? He searched the bodies with a grimace on his face, 'This is morbid, really morbid,' he thought as he pulled a nasty looking knife, a gun and some ammo from the other body and some caps.

'Well,' Andrew thought, 'Cool, more bottle caps.'

As he got up and saw some old vending machines, he cracked one of them open and pulled out five bottles of something called Nuka-Cola, he raised an eyebrow at the name and decided to try one of them so he pulled the cap off and chugged the drink down.

"God damn it!" Andrew yelled as he nearly vomited the overly gooey sweet drink up, "Too damn sweet," he looked at the radiation sensor on his Pip boy and his jaw nearly dropped, "And its _radioactive!" _He tossed the bottle away and sighed, he couldn't be picky anymore.

Andrew opened the door into the store, he got down and stayed in the shadows because he didn't know if those two dead guys had friends in here or not but he didn't want to find out the hard way.

The inside of the Super-Duper store was a mess: there were shopping carts everywhere, rusting and tin cans, 'A lot of bent tin cans,' he thought a bit annoyed as he tried to do his best to avoid them.

As he sneaked through the store he heard footsteps and stayed in the shadows, hiding nervously.

He heard a voice yell, "Who's there?"

'Crap,' he thought as he backed into a pile of rusty grocery carts and a bullet strayed past his head, he said a little prayer in his mind about people with bad aim and he groaned, 'Fighting, great.'

Andrew pulled out his laser pistol and prayed that he could hit the target, he shot and a crimson bolt of energy shot towards his target and hit the man's leg causing the man screamed for help. Andrew began shooting at the man to try to silence his screaming when a laser blast vaporised the man.

"Wow," Andrew muttered looking at his weapon and thought, 'Well, Star Wars laser guns don't turn people to dust.' He heard more footsteps as the rest of the raiders were coming closer.

He readied his laser pistol and sighed, 'Time to fight.' he ran behind an overturned table and fired his laser gun, he heard a yell of pain and smiled; he hit one of them. He looked over and saw one of them aim a rifle at his direction and he started to fire the laser pistol again at the man when the rifle fired and the bullet hit him in the shoulder.

"God damn it," Andrew hissed with pain as he saw blood leaking out from the wound, it didn't look that bad but it hurt damn it. More bullets flew towards him and he felt some of them pass through the armour and his pip boy began to make sounds, warning him about the damage.

Andrew fired his laser pistol again and managed to hit one of them in the chest and the man went down, he shook his head clear of the guilt as these men were shooting him and he started to fire back. Several moments later he was alone, bleeding and the raiders were dead, he searched his pack for a stimpak; he hated these things but they did make him feel better.

He jammed the needle into his arm and felt liquid ice flowing through his body numbing the pain but he'd have to go to a doctor soon.

As he got up he decided to go look for the food and medicine that Moira was sure was in here, he went towards an area that looked like it had a fridge and that meant food so he walked over and got over the counter, The place was a mess as those guys were using it to store ammo it seemed; there was another laser pistol and more ammo, which was really cool he supposed as he pocketed the ammo and opened the fridge up.

'Let's see; there's something called Dandy Boy Apples,' he opened the package and grumbled as he pulled one of the so called apples out and thought, 'Maybe they were apples at one point, now they're like apple jerky,' he pulled out more macaroni and cheese, a couple of iguanas on sticks and more squirrels on sticks.

"Okay," Andrew recorded on his pip boy that he found the food but now he had to find the medicine Moira said that she was sure was here.

He moved through the aisles, looking around and avoiding the clutter and sighed again, he wondered what the city looked like before the bombs fell.

Andrew walked towards the back and saw a torso hanging on a hook, 'What were they doing to it?' He felt ill; he had an idea but didn't want to think of it really.

He found the back door but it was locked and he didn't quite know how to pick locks but he thought to himself, 'Maybe that computer could help,' he sat down at it and began to try to guess the codes for the computer, it took a while but he got it and used the monitor to unlock the door.

As he walked in he saw a robot in a case and wondered if he could take it back to Megaton as he wanted to examine it, maybe he could reprogram it? But he shook his head; it was too heavy for him.

'Cool,' Andrew thought as he got the medicine from the medical kit and looked around. He frowned, 'More of that Nuka-Cola and were some of the bottles _glowing?_' He shrugged as he packed them into his backpack, 'Maybe they were better versions.' As Andrew walked towards the front of the store a raider he hadn't noticed was behind him with a jagged combat knife, the man stepped on a milk bottle the sound, alerting Andrew. He turned around and took a nasty slice in the face from the knife.

Andrew screamed in pain as he clutched his face, he pulled his laser pistol out and fired repeatedly into the man's chest. Andrew took out another stimpak and injected it into his neck near the wound in his face, the bleeding slowed down as the stimpak did its work.

"Damn it!" Andrew moaned, he couldn't make mistakes like that as this place was dangerous in a way that he couldn't even imagine, Sunnydale was dangerous but in a different way. He ran back to Megaton as fast as he could.

As he dashed out of there he wondered if his face was going to be scarred from the knife wound or if he caught something from it? After all, mutations meant mutated germs, right?

It was nearing sunset as he got back to Megaton and he was stiff from the bullet wounds, he remembered seeing a clinic on his way in so maybe it was still open.

He walked in and saw Lucas Simms who muttered, "Boy, did you walk into a raider nest and beg them to shot and stab you?"

"I'm alright," Andrew moaned, "Just need to see a doctor."

"Yeah," Lucas said, "Let me help you down to the doc's. You got caps, right?"

Andrew nodded, "About a hundred of them."

"I hope that's enough boy," Lucas said as he led Andrew down to the clinic.

"So do I," Andrew moaned, "Is it bad? My face I mean?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, someone got too close to you didn't they?"

"Yes," Andrew groaned, "I didn't hear them in time."

"You'll be alright but you'll have a real nasty scar I think," Lucas said softly, "But let this be a lesson son: you must be aware of your surroundings at all times, can't always have your head in the clouds; keep your eyes and ears open and, if need be, nose too."

They got in and the Doc looked up and said, "Simms, get him into one of my beds, _now!" _

"Sure thing Doc Church," Lucas said as he helped Andrew into one of the beds.

Church looked Andrew over and said, "The point is to _avoid_ getting shot and stabbed son but you're lucky as I've seen worse, a lot worse but the knife missed your eye."

Andrew sighed as the doctor began working on him; bandaging his wounds and generally telling him what not to do in a gunfight.

As Andrew got up he reached into his pockets to get out some caps when Church shook his head and said, "The first time's free but the next visit will cost you and remember, what the Sheriff said is true: keep your eyes on your surroundings because next time it could be worse and I won't be around to help you and keep your stimpaks handy."

"Yes sir," Andrew mumbled as he got up and left the clinic.

"Also don't you remove those bandages until I _damn_ well say you can," the Doctor yelled at him, "And no scavenging ruins for at least a couple of days."

Andrew walked towards his home groaning, the Doctor's lecture and Lucas's lectures ringing in his ears and he'd have to think about it for some time. As he got near the house he saw Moira waiting for him by the front door.

"Oh dear," Moira said, "Are you alright?"

"No," Andrew moaned, "They're right; I still have my head in the damn clouds it seems."

Moira sat down next to him and said, "So, raiders huh?"

"Yeah," Andrew muttered, "Raiders and a robot but I kinda want to go back for it and bring it back here."

"Don't worry," Moira said, "About the food or medicine, you keep it and rest for the next couple of days and I'll talk you later."

Andrew nodded as he walked into his house, he ignored Wadsworth's shocked sound as he put the food in the barely functioning fridge and walked upstairs and collapsed on his bed, tired.

TBC

I will not be doing every quest that was done in the game but I will do what I can.

What quests do you want Andrew to do? Any suggestions for which companions from either games will be welcome.

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 4

About two weeks later Doc Church took Andrew's bandages off and the sheriff was right; Andrew had a nasty scar from his left eye to his neck, he shook his head and said, "Boy, this scar's going to a reminder to you I think."

Andrew nodded as he felt his face, his hands ghosted over the raised tissue and he felt a cold chill run through his spine; he could've died or have been blinded in one eye and he was sure that he couldn't pull that look off.

He walked out of the clinic and saw Moira smiling sadly at him and she said, "It's not too bad, I think."

"It's from My fucking eye to my neck," Andrew groaned, "If it had been any deeper or if I didn't have those damned stimpaks I'd have died and you know what I'm afraid of? Fucking needles."

"And you're not afraid of knives or bullets?" Moira smiled, "After all, the needles saved your life."

Andrew stood almost stiff; 'She was right, goddamn it.'

"Now," Moira said, "You know that robot you said you found, we could go and get it and maybe fix it so it can help protect you."

"I suppose," Andrew said, "It's a good idea but it's too heavy for me to carry on my own."

"Oh," Moira laughed, "I have a friend from the Brotherhood of Steel that owes me a big favour for fixing his armour so he's going to meet us there."

Andrew nodded and Moira smiled, "Let's me get my armour on."

He waited by the gate for Moira when he saw Lucas walk by and look at him, whistling at the scar.

Lucas sighed, "Boy, you were lucky that all you got was a scar."

"I know," Andrew mumbled, "And thanks for helping me to the clinic."

"No problem boy, everyone needs help once in a while," Lucas said, "Now you be careful out in the wastes, alright? And remember."

"Yes," Andrew said, "Keep my head out of the clouds and my mind on the here and now."

"You got it boy," Lucas said, "Take those lessons to heart and also don't forget to keep your eyes and ears open."

"Thank you," Andrew said quietly as he saw Moira walk up and wave at him.

"Goody," Moira said, "This is going to be fun Andrew."

As they walked out of the gates of Megaton Lucas sighed, 'I really hope the boy would heed my lessons,' and continued his patrol of Megaton.

Meanwhile on their way to the Super-Duper Mart, Moira was starting to ask Andrew more about where he came from and Andrew told her what he knew.

"Well," Moira said, "If it's out in California then do you think the town's still there?"

Andrew shrugged, "Maybe I'll head out west one day and see for myself."

Moira looked down, it wouldn't be that easy, she knew that but yeah it's been done before; he could join one of the caravans out west that went out there to occasionally find trade routes.

"Where were you born," Andrew, "Was it in Megaton?"

"Oh, dear me no, I was born in a settlement called Canterbury Commons: it's a trade center all of the big caravans that travel there go there occasionally to stock up, you should go there sometime."

'Maybe I will,' Andrew thought to himself, 'One day after I find James and ask him what's going on of course.'

Andrew looked up as they finally got in front of the store and saw a man wearing some sort of armour.

The man looked up at Moira and said, "Hello Ms Brown," and looked at Andrew, "Greetings, I am Knight Captain Joshua."

"Yeah, I'm Andrew Wells."

"A pleasure Mr Wells," Joshua said and he looked at Moira and asked, "What do you need me for?"

Moira explained and Joshua nodded, "Very well then, we shall retrieve the robot for you Mr Wells, follow behind me."

Joshua opened the door and walked into the dark store, he looked around and saw the bodies of the raiders and looked back at Andrew, "Your work I assume?"

He nodded and Moira smiled, "He came here to help me do some research on a book I'm writing, I had a feeling there would be some food and medicine here."

"Well anyways let's get this robot you two wanted, Elder Lyons will want me back at the citadel soon," Joshua said as they went into the back room.

Andrew looked around and saw a statue that kind of looked like a nuclear bomb on the counter next to the tube where the robot was, he picked it up and held it up to Moira and said, "Why would anyone have a statue of a bomb?"

"Oh," Moira said, "That's not a statue; it's a miniature nuclear weapon."

"A _what!" _Andrew panicked as he put it down, "Why do you even need a _miniature_ nuclear weapon!"

"It's ammunition for something we've designated: the Fat-Man," Joshua said, "Very destructive, might I have it? You haven't seen a super mutant yet."

Andrew nodded as he passed the bomb to Joshua.

"Goody, the computer still is working," Moira said as she began to type frantically and hacked the old computer.

Joshua walked over to the pod keeping the protectron dormant, he picked it up and said, "Now let's depart this place."

Andrew nodded as they left the Super-Duper Mart behind them; he looked at the robot and muttered, "It does look kind of clunky though, doesn't it?"

"Oh," Moira said, "Protectrons are a good mode, if they're functioning right. A bit limited in their thinking but they have good weapons."

"Indeed," Joshua said, "The few models I've seen out here are fairly weak but that's from two centuries of disrepair, if you and Ms Brown work on it then I believe it'll be fine and sturdy."

"Alright," Andrew said looking at the robot a bit oddly, "I suppose if we painted it and things like that."

"That's the spirit," Moira said as they finally reached Megaton and brought the robot into her shop and said, "Andrew, you go home rest up; the knight captain and I'll be working on this all night."

"Okay," Andrew said as he walked home, he wanted to watch at least but he was going to be in the way, he wondered what they were going to do with it to make it better.

The next morning Andrew woke up, ate his breakfast and walked out towards the store, he got in and Moira smiled, "Andrew, meet your new friend."

He looked at the robot which regarded him as well. Joshua walked out of another room and said, "We've done the best we can: its targeting sensors are better and we improved its personality somewhat too."

The protectron looked at Andrew and said in a mechanical voice, "I am Model AL-3 or Al; I've been programmed to aid you in your trip."

"Umm, nice to meet you," Andrew said.

"Now that's done," Joshua said, "I'm heading back to the Citadel and if you want Andrew, you can come down sometime and for some caps we can upgrade it if it needs it."

Andrew nodded and looked at AL-3, who still regarded him, "Do you have orders?"

"Thank you Moira," Andrew said, "I'll pay you back for this."

Moira nodded and said, "Now do you want to do the last part of Chapter one of my book?"

"Maybe," Andrew said, "What is it?"

"Good, now remember that you have to be careful in this area," Moira said, "Remember what Mr Simms said."

Andrew nodded and Moira said, "Landmines are one of the few dangers in the wastes that are profitable."

'Uh oh!' Andrew thought as Moira explained it to him: she wanted him to go up north to this Minefield place and walk into a landmine laden area and try to get to the playground in the middle and maybe even bring her a landmine.

AL-3 looked at Moira and stated, "I have doubts of your sanity."

"I guess we could go up there," Andrew said, "After all I do owe you for helping me with the robot and if I'm careful, it might be alright."

As they left Moira called out, "And do make sure you bring plenty of stimpaks with you, it's a long way to Minefield."

"How long of a trip?" Andrew asked himself.

"Twelve hours, barring any unforeseen accidents such as your death," AL-3 said as they walked towards the town exit.

Andrew winced a bit and wondered what the robot's personality was like before the improvement. He shook his head and remembered to get his supplies from his home, he ordered AL-3 to wait for him at the exit.

"As you command," AL-3 stated, "I shall be here waiting for you."

Andrew walked up to his home and got the supplies: he pulled out his food, the purified water, the Nuka-Cola and the medicine.

AL-3 waited patiently and saw Andrew come back; it looked at Andrew's bulging backpack and stated, "I have storage compartments that you may wish to make use of."

"Where?" Andrew asked, "I don't see them."

"You don't want to know sir," AL-3 said as it placed the excess weight from Andrew's backpack.

As they began to walk Andrew decided to check up on what news he could get from Three-Dog.

The radio crackled as he heard an old song playing, it was actually pleasant to hear and then he heard Three-Dog's voice.

"_What's up Capitol Wasteland? It is I: Three-Dog, how are things in the wastes today? _

_Now the news: unemployment is down, poverty is gone and the UN just declared peace forever. Now here's the real news. _

_Got some great news out of Megaton: it seems the live atomic bomb in the town's center has finally been deep sixed for good. The town's sheriff; one Lucas Simms commissioned the other vault dweller, who I'm calling the Lone Wanderer, and the kid delivered, with some help from a Ms Moira Brown. Hey kid, if you're in the area sometime, come and give me a shout, you and I got some things to discuss."_

Andrew looked at himself, 'Lone Wanderer, what kind of nickname was that?' he shook his head and they continued towards Minefield, 'I'll have to go talk to this Three-Dog and ask about James and find out where he might've gone to.'

The trip went slowly as Andrew noticed a couple of creatures, with Lucas Simms's words still fresh in his mind to keep his mind on the here and now.

Half-way there AL-3 stated, "There are critters of unprecedented size coming towards us."

Andrew pulled out his laser pistol and got ready to fight when the ugliest looking creature he had ever seen came out. He could barely look at it; it looked like a… well, he didn't know what it looked like but it had a set of nasty looking teeth and it was basically naked and pink.

The mole rats sniffed the air and charged towards him, AL-3 blasted at them with its lasers while Andrew managed to hit one of them.

Another mole rat bit at Andrew and it hurt but no worse than the knife in his face, he shot at it and the laser somehow decapitated it. 'What the hell!' Andrew moaned as the blood splattered on his face.

AL-3 looked at the mole rats and stated, "Engaging combat procedure, targeting multiple targets," and fired more lasers at the small group of mole rats, killing most of them.

"Thanks AL-3," Andrew muttered as he looked at the wound inflicted by the creature; it was bleeding but as he jammed the needle in it and he sighed in relief as the chemical did its work but he suddenly grew worried, 'What if these stimpaks were addictive?' He knew he needed these things to heal himself but if he got addicted to them.

He checked the map and it looked like they were getting near Minefield when his Pip boy began to pick up on another radio signal. He frowned, 'What kind of signal was it? It didn't sound right,' he wanted to go check it out; first maybe there was something that he could scavenge for himself.

'Wow,' Andrew thought a bit bitterly, 'Where the hell did that thought come from?'

As they followed the signal to where it was coming from Andrew was getting uneasy, 'What if it was a trap?' He wouldn't put it past these raiders or whoever was broadcasting this signal to trap him so he readied his weapon just in case.

"There is no danger," AL-3 stated as they walked towards where the signal was strongest, he looked into a crater and nearly collapsed: it was an alien ship and he started to walk down when his pip boy started reporting quite a lot of radiation.

'Don't want to get sick again better so I better make this quick,' Andrew thought when he saw a weapon of some kind with a body near it. He was about to grab the gun and some of the glowing tubes around it when a bright blue light engulfed him, he looked around almost afraid as he was floating, he looked over and saw AL-3 standing on the ground.

AL-3 stared as the blue light carried Andrew into the air and stated, "This situation is not in my operational procedures, must report to Moira Brown for input."

Andrew was about to wake up when he heard some sort of clicking sounds, he tried to get up and look at whoever kidnapped him: he saw aliens. Another machine came towards him and he felt a burning pain and blacked out.

"Hey, hey," Andrew heard a voice call to him in the darkness, "Wake up kid."

"Is this a damned nightmare?" Andrew groaned as he got up, "I mean seriously, I'm starting to see some weird things out here in the wastes but _aliens_?" He looked over and saw a dark skinned woman looking at him with an almost amused look on her face.

"Ain't it a kick in the teeth," the woman laughed bitterly, "I thought I had seen everything in the wastes. Oh, I'm Somah and they must have liked you, they at least let me have my clothes."

"What?" Andrew stammered as he realized that he was only in his underwear, he got up and patted around his body and realized that he had nothing with him: no weapons, nothing.

"Yeah," Somah said, "I checked you over as well."

Andrew turned a bit red and muttered, "Great," as he got up, "I'm on an alien ship in my underwear, this is either a nightmare or the second to first worst week of my life."

"Oh yeah?" Somah said, "If this is the second worst week of your life then I'd hate to see the first worst week of your life."

"When I got this," Andrew said pointing at the scar on his face.

Before they could talk further a machine came by and Somah pushed Andrew into a wall and whispered, "Be quiet, it might be here for us and stay close to the wall."

The machine rolled over them and they heard a scream coming from another chamber and a man was being carried away by a massive claw.

"What the hell was that!" Andrew yelled in shock and fear, "Where are they taking him?"

"What, you never see a mechanical claw grab someone and drag him off into god knows where before?" Somah said bitterly.

Andrew shook his head and muttered, "No I didn't, why?"

"Because now I think you know why it's important that we get the hell out of here" Somah said, "But I've got a plan."

"Alright," Andrew said, "Tell me the plan."

"Perfect," Somah said as she began to explain the plan.

"Well it's that either that or find out what's happening to those people who get dragged off," Andrew said, "Right?"

Somah nodded.

TBC

What should happen on that ship? Do you like Andrew's new robot buddy?

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 5

Andrew moaned as Somah explained her plan: they were to start hitting each other to bring these aliens to their cells to try and stop them.

As he started hitting Somah he vaguely remembered his mom telling him that hitting girls wasn't a good thing. He punched Somah who yelled, "Yeah, we're really getting into it now aren't we?" and whispered, "A couple of more hits and those little bastards should come running."

Somah kept punching him lightly when suddenly two of the aliens burst in, screaming something in those odd clicks. Andrew took his first look at the aliens: they looked kinda like the gray aliens people sometimes talked about, except they were greenish and their heads weren't oversized.

"Now!" Somah yelled as she punched one of them in the head while Andrew kicked the other one.

"Hmm," Andrew frowned, "They go down pretty easily."

"Let's get outta here," Somah yelled, "Unless you wanna stay here?"

"No way," Andrew muttered as he searched the dead alien's body and looked at the really weird club-like weapon.

As they walked out two more aliens rushed out and Somah clubbed them both, she spat on them and said, "That's for the fucking experiments."

"Okay," Somah said, "Let's go, this place has really lost its charm for me."

They walked down the hallway and Andrew muttered, "Its cold in here."

"It because you're basically naked," Somah laughed, "Because that's a good reason as any I'm betting."

"Yeah," Andrew frowned, "That must be it."

Andrew walked into a small room and saw some clothes on a desk and quickly put them on, he didn't want to have to run around in his underwear that much anymore.

'Hmm,' Andrew thought as he picked up the short, squat little pistol and the energy cells and he frowned, 'What is this thing?'

Somah yelled, "Kid, get over here," she looked at the clothes and shrugged, "Better than running around almost naked."

"Barely," Andrew muttered, "This suit is uncomfortable."

"Anyways, this door is locked," Somah groaned, "And I don't see a button or whatever opens it around here, do you?"

"No," Andrew said, "I'm going to look down the other hallway," and walked down it when a voice caught his attention.

He looked in the direction and saw a little girl smiling at him, she grinned and said, "Hi, I'm Sally, who are you?"

"Umm, Andrew."

Sally grinned, "Hi Andrew, do you think you could get me out of here?"

"Not sure," Andrew said, "How do I do that?"

"Oh," Sally said, "Down the hall there's this button, if you press it a big machine with a bunch of other smaller machines will come out and I think you have to shut them off one at a time."

Andrew shrugged and walked down, he found the console that she was talking about and pressed the buttons, a whirling sound caught his attention as four machines came out, he went to investigate when he heard Sally yell, "You have to press the buttons on the smaller ones."

"Alright," Andrew said as he pressed the smaller cylinders and watched them go down, he heard the main one begin to hum loudly so he ran to the side and was knocked to the floor by the explosion.

He got up, rubbing his head and saw Sally run over to him yelling, "You did it, thanks for getting me out of there too."

"It's alright," Andrew muttered as he got up and looked at Sally, "Now how long have you been here?"

"Oh," Sally said, "For awhile; it was just when all the bombs dropped," Andrew's eyes widened and she nodded, "Just after that me and my sister were taken."

Suddenly Sally smiled, "Do you want to explore the ship? I explore it all the time but they always catch me."

Andrew nodded, "I'd like to explore the ship if you can help."

Sally nodded and ran out and they walked out to the locked door, Sally smiled, "Wait right here," and she crawled into a little vent.

Somah and Andrew waited for a few minuets and Somah muttered, "She played you but good, next time learn not to be so trusting."

Before Andrew could say anything the door opened up and Sally waved them over and they followed her. Sally smiled, "Okay Andrew; you're too big to crawl through the vents like I can but I can lead you through, alright? Also," Sally added, "Your things are in that container over there, they put all sorts of things in there, especially from the people they catch."

Andrew rushed over and grinned: it was his stuff. As he put the armoured vault suit on he saw his laser pistol, he grabbed the ammo but decided to use his new weapon, he tossed the laser pistol to Somah and some ammo for her.

"Good idea," Somah said, "You and the girl clear out the tunnels, I'll follow behind you guys."

"Come on," Sally said, "It's time to go exploring but you better be quiet as they aren't happy right now."

"Like I care," Andrew growled as he walked into the steam tunnels, "They kidnapped me and did who knows what."

As Andrew followed her through the tunnels he frowned, 'Stupid alien ships, why do they have tunnels full of steam? I hope this is steam and not something else, please god, just let it be steam.'

They ran into some of the aliens, Andrew couldn't understand their speech but he was getting the idea that they weren't happy because they didn't have those shock sticks, they had _freaking _ray guns that looked more powerful than his own gun there a few battles. Andrew got hurt but the stimpaks were helping, he made a mental list and realized that he didn't like being hit by energy bolts along with being stabbed or shot.

He picked up the gun and what he assumed was the energy pistols they were using and with the ammo he made it to what Sally said was the engine core, or at least what she assumed was the engine core.

"Oh no!" Sally frowned as they walked up some stairs.

"What's wrong?" Andrew asked, "Did you get hurt or something?"

"No, they shut down the transporter to the bridge," Sally said almost pouting, "We might have to figure out how to get up there some other way."

"Is there a hallway that goes up there?" Andrew asked, "Or maybe another transporter?"

"No, there isn't," Sally said upset, "But there is a way outside."

"_Outside the ship!" _Andrew said in a shocked voice, "Like in the cold, airless depths of space? How do I get outside? And why do I have to go outside?"

"There's a maintenance hatch," Sally said, "It goes to the upper part of the ship and if one of us gets up there then we can turn on the transporter. Oh and there's an astronaut but he's in the lab Andrew," Sally said, "The aliens freeze people for some reason after they're done with them."

Andrew sighed as Sally let him to massive room and said, "There's a bunch of people frozen in that small area."

"Alright," Andrew said, "But stay behind me Sally; I don't want you getting hurt if they're hostile, alright?"

"Okay," Sally giggled as they walked into the storage area and inside the room there were four pods and Andrew saw Somah waiting for them as she was inspecting the pods.

Somah smiled, "These pods, this whole ship; if we could figure out how to make it work we could be rolling around in caps for the rest of our lives."

"Come on," Sally said, "There's the astronaut."

Andrew stared into the pod and sighed as he opened it up and the man fell out of it, dead. He backed away and Sally said, "Sometimes the freezing kills them, the poor astronaut."

"Let's get the others out at least," Andrew said as he opened the pods, he was relieved to see that they were alive though confused. He went to talk to one of them and the man snarled, "Where are they?"

"Who?" Andrew asked confused.

"The little green skinned bastards who did this to me," the man snarled.

"Umm, the aliens are all around here," Andrew said, "But who are you?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Paulson and tell me, did you see my wife and son? Last I saw them was when I heard them screaming for me."

"No, I'm sorry," Andrew said softly, "I haven't."

"I suppose it'd be too much to hope for to assume they were alive," Paulson said bitterly.

"Hello," Sally said to Paulson who simply nodded and sat down.

"So, what now?" Andrew said, "Can I just go out the airlock?"

"No," Sally said, "We have to shut down three generators like the ones you opened to free me; there's one in the lab where they freeze people, another where their robots are made and one in the hanger."

The other man looked at Sally for a moment and said, "She could be one of them using their psychic powers to manipulate us into believing what they want us think."

"She's not an alien," Andrew sighed, "She's been helping us and I doubt she'd help me kill them, would she?"

"I suppose not, I'm sorry. I'm Elliot; I'm a medic in the military or at least I was at one time before this happened to me, so please just bear with me."

"Okay," Somah said, "Now that's settled with, lets figure out a way to handle this situation."

"Well I'm in if y'all going to take down those little demons," Paulson said eagerly.

The samurai said something in Japanese and Andrew sighed, "Do we split up into different groups or what?"

"Well that's a plan," Somah said, "And it's a good one, the little bastards won't be expecting it or at least I hope they don't."

"Unless," Elliot said, "They've used their mental abilities and figured out our plans."

"No," Andrew said, "I don't think they have mental abilities; they're strong and have those energy weapons. If they had mental powers then we'd really be in more trouble than we already are."

"Alright," Elliot sighed.

"Alright," Somah said, "Robot bay, that sounds like my kind of thing I'll be able to do alone."

Andrew muttered, "I can take the hanger or the lab where Sally says they store the frozen people."

"Nah," Paulson, "Let the chinaman and the wimp take the lab, I'll need help with the hanger."

"Umm," Andrew said, "I think he's from Japan because he looks like a Samurai."

"Oriental then," Paulson grumbled, "Let's split up."

"Sally," Andrew said, "You hide while we're gone, alright?"

"Okay," Sally said, "Be careful, alright?" and ran off into one of the vents.

"Come on," Paulson said, "Let's get going," Andrew sighed and followed Paulson to the hanger, he saw the others go to their areas and hoped they'd be alright.

As they walked Paulson looked Andrew over and pointed at the scar and said, "Now what happened there?"

"I failed to take heed of a lesson," Andrew mumbled, "And the scar is the proof of that business end of a knife."

Paulson winced but mumbled, "If it's a lesson learned then you won't be won't be doing it again and if its not then it was nice meeting you."

Andrew nodded, rubbing the scar unconsciously; he started to sneak after Paulson who muttered, "Now where are they those green devils?"

As they moved through the hanger they found a couple of aliens which Paulson and Andrew handled easy enough, afterwards Andrew looked at the hanger.

"That's enough gawking kid," Paulson said, "We're here to shut down their demon machines."

They moved into one the hallways and both nearly got zapped at by a turret, Andrew made another note in his mental list that turrets weren't his friends, ever.

"Damn it!" Paulson groaned, "I got hit," revealing a burn mark from one of the turrets.

"Oh," Andrew said pulling out a stimpak, "Use this, it hurts for a moment but it makes you feel good, like right away."

Paulson looked at the needle with a bit suspicion and said, "You sure about that kid?"

"Yeah," Andrew nodded, "Really, I've had to use them a lot and hell, they've saved my life when I got this scar."

"Alright," Paulson muttered, "But if I turn green or some such thing then you're going to be blamed for it," and jammed the needle into his arm and moaned, "Now don't that beat all, it does feel better but let's just rest for a moment."

Andrew nodded and muttered, "So, family huh?"

"Yeah, my wife and boy. These devils took them away from me and put me in that icebox, I can still hear them screaming for me to save them," Paulson said, "So right now all I got it is revenge. What about you kid, you got family here?"

"No," Andrew muttered, "Actually don't have family anywhere here, I think at least."

Paulson looked at him and shrugged, "Interesting, we were going to settle out west, we were heading to California."

"I'm from California," Andrew said with a smile, "But then I came here, well not here, hell I'm not even sure how I came here."

"Well then let's get moving and then we can figure out where we both belong," Paulson said, "And I can get some revenge."

Andrew nodded as they got up to where the core was being kept. Andrew saw that there was a door to it but had some sort of force field blocking it.

"Damn it," Paulson said, "Maybe there's some sort of button or something like that."

"Well here's a button, it's at the door," Andrew said, "But I'm not sure: this might be the button to open the door or summon a bunch of guards to kill us."

"Press it," Paulson grumbled, "I'd rather die fighting than sit, waiting for only god knows what, alright?"

"Okay," Andrew said as he pressed the button only for piercing sirens to fill the air, Andrew rushed over to look at where the ship was being held and he sighed as he saw the aliens coming towards them. He accidentally pressed a button on a console and suddenly smiled as the pylons shot waves of energy out.

He began to press the buttons and sent aliens everywhere, 'It's kinda like pinball though a bit grim,' Andrew thought, he shook his head, 'Have to keep my mind on the here and now, can't be thinking of what ifs or maybes.'

Paulson was laughing, "Look at them fly kid, it's a beautiful thing," and yelled, "That's for my wife and boy you green skinned bastards."

Andrew stared, he understood Paulson's glee but it was kinda creepy as this was self defence but he sighed, 'Gotta keep this up.' After the sirens stopped Andrew looked at the door and smiled, 'It's open and that was at least good news,' he walked in and activated the core and shut it down.

Andrew smiled, "We're outta here."

As they rushed to the exit of the Hanger Paulson grinned, "That was some mighty good fun kid."

Andrew simply rolled his eyes as they walked out.

Somah was waiting with the other two when she saw Andrew and Paulson come out of the hanger and said, "We did our jobs and Sally says it's safe to do whatever you have to do outside."

Sally rushed out and said, "I knew you guys could do it, now one of you has to go outside to turn on the teleport system."

Andrew sighed, "I'll do it I guess."

"Yeah," Sally said, "Now put on your spacesuit."

"Alright," Andrew grumbled as he put the suit one and frowned, 'It seems pretty light for a space suit,' he thought, 'And it didn't look like the ones I saw in the books from home, maybe they were more advanced?'

He walked into the airlock and Sally's voice came crackling out over the radio in the suit, saying that he had to decompress the area so he could leave.

Andrew walked to the airlock door and opened it up and walked out, Sally's voice said that he should be able to see some exposed panels and had to activate them one at a time.

'Wow,' Andrew thought, 'I'm in space ,walking on the hull of an alien starship,' as he walked towards the panels and began to activate them one at a time, he looked over and saw a light open up, he walked over to where the light was shining and was sucked up a hatch.

He moaned, 'This feels familiar, like when I was beamed up.'

'Cool I'm on the other part of the ship now,' and activated the compressor, he felt the air rush back in and smiled; 'Now I have to get the others up here.' He remembered what Sally told him about the console and activated the transporter.

Sally was the first one who appeared and said, "You did it!"

"Yeah, now we can get back to Earth from here, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yep, I'm sure of it," Sally said as the others appeared.

Somah smiled, "You really came through kid, what was it like?"

Andrew muttered, "Cold actually, the suit had a warming system but it was still chilly."

"Well hopefully there's a way off this place that doesn't involve us holding our breath and jumping down," Somah saw Andrew's look and shook her head, "You need a sense of humour, you know that?"

TBC

I will be ending the Mothership Zeta quest in the next chapter.

What other quest lines should Andrew go on? What should they do with the ship when they take it over?

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 6

As they walked out the door Andrew looked down and saw Earth for the first time; the oceans weren't blue, the clouds were a very sickly looking colour and a lot of it was twisted and brown and yet it was home, his home for now.

"I'll be damned;" Somah said softly, "Never thought I'd see anything like this."

Andrew shook his head, "Neither did I."

"Enough gawking," Paulson growled, "We gotta get up to that bridge thing and take control."

"He's right," Elliot said, "They'll eat us alive if we stop. Wait, will they eat us or what do they eat?"

"This," Andrew said as he pulled out a nasty looking worm and some sort of squid.

"Oh gross," Elliot muttered, "Why do you have some of that with you?"

"Because it's not radioactive for one thing, which means it's good to eat and the squid doesn't taste that bad."

Sally ran to the door, opened it and yelled out, "Done."

"So," Somah said, "What are everyone's plans after we get off this ship?"

"Oh," Andrew muttered, "I still have to go to Minefield, that's where my robot and I were heading and I promised Moira that I'd bring her back a landmine from there and explore it."

"Umm," Elliot muttered "I'm going to stay here; I think that if we can take the ship then I can explore it or something."

"Me too," Sally said, "I don't think I'd like it down there anymore."

Andrew frowned a bit, he wasn't sure this place would be safe to stay as more aliens would be coming soon but he'd talk to them about it later.

"Depends for me," Paulson muttered, "Might just head to the Mojave, I had kin there and it might be nice if I could find some trace of them."

"Me?" Somah smiled, "I'm gonna use the tech and maybe carve myself a nice little home somewhere in the wastes."

When they got onto the bridge the alien captain made threats in their odd language and started to shoot at them while Andrew pushed Sally into another room.

The fight lasted for a couple of minutes and Andrew growled as he got hit by a couple of the bolts of energy, Somah managed to kill three of them while Andrew killed two. Paulson, Andrew noted, was taking a great deal of joy killing them.

After the fight Andrew breathed deeply and started to check the bodies when Somah muttered, "Where the hell did that one come from?"

Andrew looked up and muttered, "Shit! There's another ship!"

They stared for a moment until the ship fired on them suddenly, Andrew fell to the side and Sally ran out and said, "This is going to be like Captain Cosmos, the bridge even looks like it does in the show."

"Well then, what do we do?" Somah asked, "Because I do not want to be turned into dust by these motherfuckers just as freedom is in sight."

Sally pointed at the control by the captain's chair and said, "That's the death ray control."

Somah pressed the button and a ray came from their ship and hit the other one, Sally clapped and said, "Alright everyone, we can take our positions and we should be able to defeat it."

Andrew sat on the captain's chair and looked at the controls, he couldn't understand a thing but he understood which button fired of course and pressed the button to fire the ray again, he heard Elliot yell, "They took out our generators! Or at least I think they did."

"Oh," Sally said, "I think there are backups somewhere, when I went exploring the ship there were. Maybe we can activate them from here."

"Alright," Elliot muttered as he started pressing buttons and looked shocked when they were at full power again.

"Cool," Andrew said as he fired the death ray again and again and he looked pleased when the other ship exploded, he sighed with relief and slumped in his chair.

"Umm, I think we launched some sort of beacon," Elliot said, "I think you can use it to go back down there."

"Elliot, why don't you come with me? You too Sally, Megaton could use another doctor," Andrew said, "I mean Doc Church is great but we could use another doctor and Sally, you could live with me; I got a house and some food and there are other kids there."

Somah nodded, "Seems to be a good idea as most doctors that I've met are self taught."

"I suppose," Elliot muttered, "But what about the ship? Can we just leave it here?"

Sally looked down and said, "Really? There are kids there?"

"Yeah," Andrew said softly, "There are some and you wouldn't have to be alone up here anymore."

"Okay," Sally said lets go then. But what about the ship, what do we do about it?"

"Hmm," Somah said, "I bet a fancy piece of tech like this has a self destruct button, if we figure out which one it is then we can press it and get the hell off it in time."

"Alright," Paulson grumbled, "Let's just leave then and blow this ship to hell where it belongs."

Andrew nodded and helped find the button, Somah yelled, "I think I found it. Now let's get the hell outta here," and pressed the button.

They rushed to the transport beacon and activated it, transporting them down to the wastelands.

Andrew looked up and saw the ship explode and sighed, "Let's go to Megaton."

Somah shook her head and said, "Not me Andrew I got places to go, I'm going to head out west. So long kid."

Paulson nodded, "I'll be heading out that way too, thanks for helping me escape and get some payback."

"C'mon," Andrew said, "Let's go home, we'll find a place for you guys, I think or at least I hope."

They walked back to Megaton avoiding anything that might attack them, Sally looked at bit depressed about the dead looking land and Elliot sighed, "I grew up in Springvale, I wonder if it's still around?"

"Umm, Springvale?" Andrew muttered, "It's just outside Vault 101 and it's not there, I mean there's burnt out husks but that's about it."

"Oh," Elliot sighed, "Maybe I could take a look later

"We can pass through if you want?" Andrew said, "If there's anything you want to find there?"

"I suppose we can Andrew," Elliot said, "If it's not out of the way."

Andrew nodded and they walked, Sally sighed; she kinda missed the ship but now there was a whole world to explore.

As they got to Springvale Elliot sighed; there it was, his hometown. As they walked amongst the buildings they noticed the sun going down and Elliot shook his head, "I'm just looking for something," and walked to the playground, looked under the swing set and dug out a small box.

"What's in there?" Sally asked, "Did you put money in there?"

"Wouldn't do much good," Andrew muttered, "From what I've seen here the money is bottle caps, the old stuff isn't worth anything anymore."

"No," Elliot said, "Not money, I was a kid when I hid it," and opened the box to reveal at least a hundred caps, he smiled, "I used to collect them."

"Well," Andrew said, "You can use them as they'll be a big help in Megaton or if you want to stay."

They walked to the gates of Megaton and Andrew whispered, "Home sweet home,"

As they walked in Lucas walked over and said, "I'll be damned! After that robot came back alone we all thought you were dead."

"Nope," Andrew said, "But I brought back some friends," and pointed to Sally and Elliot.

Lucas nodded and greeted them, Sally looked at him and said, "Are you a cowboy?"

"No Ma'am, I'm not a cowboy but I'm a sheriff. I got a boy about your age too but you'll meet him tomorrow. I suppose he'll be happy that there's another kid to play with."

"Okay," Sally said, "I'm going to be staying with Andrew, I think."

Lucas smiled, "Taking strays in are you?"

"Umm, yeah," Andrew said, "Oh yeah, umm, Elliot's a doctor."

"Now," Lucas smiled, "That is good news, Doc Church is a bit overworked and he could use the assistance, come with me and I'll introduce you to him."

"Come on Sally," Andrew said, "I'll show you our home, alright?"

"Okay," Sally said as she grabbed Andrew's hand and he took her up to his home.

"Wadsworth," Andrew called, "I'm home."

Sally stared at the robot and said, "You got a robot? That is so cool," she smiled and said, "Hello Mr Robot, I'm Sally."

"Dear me," Wadsworth stated, "You must have hit a time warp master Andrew, after all you were only gone for a few days and yet you've come back with a chid."

"No," Andrew smiled, "We met and I didn't want to leave her where I found her."

"Ah, quite good," Wadsworth said, "And greetings to you Mistress Sally."

Andrew sighed, he walked to the fridge and pulled out some food and said, "Are you hungry Sally?"

She nodded and Andrew brought out some squirrel stew, she looked at him and said, "What is it?"

"Its squirrel stew," Andrew said and smiled at her nose crinkling in disgust, Andrew said, "You can have some of the worms from the ship."

"No, I'll eat the stew," Sally said, "The aliens used to give me the worms; they were yucky, really yucky."

"Good, I'll get some water for you," Andrew said, "Because the Nuka-Cola is kinda radioactive."

"Can I have some of the pop?" Sally asked, "There's medicine for it, I think?"

"No," Andrew said, "Tomorrow, maybe but tonight, water, alright?"

"Okay," Sally said as she drank the water.

Andrew walked outside and saw Moira outside and said, "Hey Moira, I'm sorry I couldn't get to Minefield, maybe some other time?"

"Oh that's alright, I hear you had a bit of an adventure," Moira smiled, "But AL-3 will be ready for you tomorrow when you go out."

"That's right," Andrew muttered, "Could you take of Sally while I'm out in the wastes? I still have to find James and that means going to Galaxy News Radio and I'm going to head out in a couple of days."

"Dear me," Moira grinned, "I'd love to take care of your girl while you're gone out to the wastes."

Andrew smiled as he walked back in and made a bed for Sally, he went to his upstairs bedroom and went into a deep sleep as he hadn't slept at all on the ship.

The next day Andrew was woken up by Sally who said, "Umm, Andrew, someone's here for you."

"What?" Andrew mumbled, "What do you mean someone's here for me?"

"Its Lucas Simms," Sally said, "He wants to talk to you about something."

Andrew walked down and smiled at Lucas, who gave him a nod back and said, "Mr Simms, what can I do for you?"

"Not much, I was wondering if your girl would like to meet the other kids in town." Lucas said as he looked at Andrew, "It might be good if she meets the people of town."

"Doesn't matter to me," Andrew said, "But I'm heading out to the wastes soon so you better send her to Moira's after I'm gone, she's gonna baby-sit for me."

"You seriously considering letting Moira Brown _baby-sit_ your child?" Lucas said almost shocked.

"Yeah, why not? She's a good person," Andrew said, "And I don't know many people in town yet."

"Alright," Lucas said, "But remember; be safe."

"Umm yeah, I gotta buy some better weapons first as I'm heading to the DC core," Andrew mumbled, "Gotta meet this Three-Dog guy."

"Hmm, DC is a war zone, what with the Super-Mutants kid," Lucas said, "So you better get some better armour at least."

"Okay," Andrew said, "Sally, go with Mr Simms and if I'm not back, stay with Moira for a bit, okay?"

Sally nodded as Andrew left; he walked towards the store and saw AL-3. It looked at Andrew and said, "Oh master, I'm so glad you didn't die after all, I would have failed the mission."

"Lovely," Andrew said, "Wait out here for me," as he walked in.

Moira smiled, "Andrew, how are you doing today?"

"Doing good," Andrew said, "But I need to go out and I need better armour, maybe a helmet to avoid a matching scar."

"Here's my selection Andrew," Moira said as she pulled out the armour, Andrew found some metal armour but he frowned, 'It's really heavy and this combat helmet would be alright,' he pulled out a couple of the weapons he found on the ship and offered them for the armour.

"Dear me," Moira said, "These look really interesting, sure we can trade."

"Thanks," Andrew said as he put on the metal armour, "Also," Andrew muttered, "I'm gonna go to Minefield after I do what I have to do in the DC core."

Moira nodded and said, "Mind the Super Mutants Andrew."

Andrew nodded and he and AL-3 walked towards the DC core, the trip was easy enough as nothing really bother them as they walked across the bridge.

AL-3 said, "Andrew, there are aggressive humans just ahead of us."

"Okay," Andrew said as he crouched down and walked slowly with his weapon drawn.

A bullet hit Andrew in the chest but the new armour took the hit, AL-3 targeted the raider that was shooting at them with its laser weapons, cutting him down.

Andrew aimed the weird alien weapon and fired, causing another one to actually disintegrate into blue dust, 'Hmm,' Andrew thought, 'I like the laser gun.'

More raiders came in, wielding various weapons and Andrew shot the one that was holding a knife, 'I'm not letting any of them into stabbing range, I already have one nasty scar.'

AL-3's weapons quickly destroyed more of the raiders and Andrew sighed, he found he actually didn't enjoy killing people but he felt nowhere near as ill as he did when he was forced to kill those guards in Vault 101.

After the raiders were taken care of and Andrew searched the bodies for anything usable he sighed, he still felt a bit morbid searching the dead for stuff. "Let's go," Andrew said, "I prefer not to be here after sunset."

As they moved deeper in city Andrew turned on the radio to hear what Three-Dog had to say, maybe there was more information about James?

"_Good news, kids! Our old friend from Vault 101 is - get this - still alive! Guess there is a God. _

_Here's your update on the Ranger of the Wastes._

_Tensions continue to mount between the courageous forces of the Brotherhood of Steel and their estranged brethren: the Outcasts. Now, normally, family squabbles are none of my business...but when the Outcasts decide to take potshots at my building—which the Brotherhood uses as an outpost—I make an exception. So, Brotherhood Outcasts, knock it off! I prefer not to get murdered in my own backyard. The rest of you Brotherhood cats, can't you extend an olive branch or something? You'd think fighting the Super Mutants would be enough."_

Andrew froze, 'Ranger of the Wastes? Who came up with these names?' He had to ask him when they met and ask about James.

"Let's see," Andrew said looking at his map, "We have to go in the Metro stations," he groaned, "Dark _and_ cramped, great."

AL-3 looked at him and said, "I have lighting systems Andrew, if you are about to die at the hands of some mutated lifeform you shall at least see what it is that kills you."

"That's reassuring," Andrew muttered as they walked into the dark station.

Andrew sighed as AL-3 activated its lights; he looked around and said, "This place has seen better days, hasn't it?"

Before AL-3 could answer they heard hissing and snarling and Andrew saw his first feral ghoul running towards him and hissing.

AL-3 quickly shot it and Andrew muttered, "What the hell?" as he examined the ghoul, he remembered Gob and frowned, he couldn't believe that they were humans at one time, he searched the body and found some caps.

The two of them moved quickly through the dark Metro station, he sighed, "Why does this guy live through ghoul infested tunnels?"

"I would need more information about this Three-Dog person," AL-3 stated, "He might have enemies."

As they finally got of the metro station and into the day light AL-3 stated, "There are more mutated lifeforms coming our way."

Andrew looked up and saw a yellowish-green creature, it looked horrible but the creature was being shot at by something.

He walked up the stairs and saw armoured people fighting more the creatures; the armour looked like the ones that Brotherhood of Steel Knight Captain Joshua was wearing.

They ran towards the people in the armour when a woman walked up to him and said, "Who are you?"

"Umm, Andrew Wells and this is my robot; AL-3."

"Greeting," AL-3 stated, "If you are hostile then I shall be forced to defend my master, it is nothing personal."

Andrew stared at the robot and at the woman who seemed almost amused, "I'm Sarah Lyons and yeah, I know who you are; Joshua's a friend of mine, he told me about you and your friend from Megaton."

"Thanks," Andrew said, "I'm heading to the GNR building; do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, follow us," Sarah said, "And stay out of our way, I really don't need amateurs in the way. Our brothers and sisters are being besieged by the mutant threat."

"Yes ma'am," Andrew said as he followed behind her, he heard her order for more reinforcements and wondered if they were going to be alright?

TBC

How should Andrew's meeting with Three-Dog go? Are there any other quests that Andrew should go on besides the main one? For anyone that played the download content of Fallout 3; does anyone want Andrew to go on any of those quests/places?

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 7

Andrew followed Sarah and her group through the streets, he frowned as he saw a dead member of the Brotherhood of Steel and he sighed, he was getting too used to seeing dead people, too much death.

He heard Sarah yell in the radio about reinforcements on the way and to hold on.

As they passed by one of the dead Super mutants Andrew knelt down and began to examine it, AL-3 watched him examine it for whatever it was holding and look at it; he looked at AL-3 and said, "It was human once, right?"

"Yes, sensors indicate that it was completely Homo sapiens at one time," AL-3 stated, "But we must keep going."

"Yeah," Andrew sighed as he walked past the body.

As they rushed to catch up Andrew heard a loud, "I see you!" He turned around and saw one of the massive super mutants staring at him, it rushed towards him holding a massive club with nails in it and smashed it into his head.

Andrew nearly collapsed, his head was alright because of the helmet but it felt like he had just drank some of that nasty water.

The super mutant hit him again, laughing, "You're weak."

AL-3 began to fire at the mutant causing it to turn to attack it, Andrew got up and aimed his blaster and repeatedly fired into the mutant's back and between their combined firing they killed it, causing Andrew to sigh as his head hurt.

"Master Andrew," AL-3 stated, "You are wounded; use one of your medication items."

"God yeah," Andrew moaned as he jammed the stimpak into his neck, causing his head to feel better, he rubbed his neck and moaned in relief as the pain melted away to a soothing numbness. He got up, feeling better and rushed after the Brotherhood of Steel guys.

They rushed to find the Sarah Lyons and her group talking things over when they heard a loud crashing sound, Andrew's head turned and he saw the biggest freaking monster he had ever seen; it was like someone had given one of those other mutants' super growth hormones and it overdosed on it.

The behemoth growled and rushed towards one of the guardsmen who was firing at it and slapped the man away, causing him to crash into Andrew and they both landed into a heap.

Andrew grunted as he tried get up but the guy on him was freaking heavy, AL-3 managed to pull him off and Andrew got up and started to fire at the huge mutant with the rest of them.

Blast after blast hit the behemoth in its chest and Andrew wasn't even sure they were doing anything when another power armoured figure yelled, "Get down everyone, this fucker's radioactive dust!"

"What the?" Andrew said when Sarah rushed over and pushed him down again.

The man shot a pistol at the Super mutant to get its attention and laughed, "You move like a radroach, a blind, old radroach!" He lifted up the Fat Man, aimed and fired.

For Andrew it seemed like the world had exploded and with that loud explosion and flash of light he had an inkling what the people felt like the day the bombs fell and it was humbling.

They looked up and Andrew sat the mutant falter for a moment before it fell to its knees and died.

The man nodded, "One more mutant released from its eternal torment."

Sarah nodded and sighed with relief, she looked at Andrew and said, "Thanks for the help out there, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Andrew groaned, "That was horrible and incredible at the same time; those mini nukes are fucking incredible."

She laughed a bit and as he got up he saw AL-3 looking around, it stated, "There are no more hostiles in the area now."

Sarah said, "You go and see Three-Dog, alright?"

Andrew walked towards the building and pressed on the intercom and waited for the man to let them in, he walked in and the man who let him in said politely, "The Brotherhood welcomes you and also, welcome to the GNR building."

"Thanks," Andrew said as he walked towards where Three-Dog was, he looked back at AL-3 and said, "Wait out here."

As he walked in he looked around as he was a bit curious about meeting Three-Dog, he would love to put a face to the voice and name.

He barely walked in two feet when he heard a loud, "Good golly, look who it is; the Lone Wanderer himself," Andrew looked up and saw a man with sunglasses and a suit grinning at him.

"Three-Dog," Andrew coughed, "I guess?"

"You guess correctly: I am the mighty and powerful Three-Dog, bow wow. But kidding aside, yeah I'm Three-Dog."

"It's nice to meet you," Andrew said, "I actually like your radio station."

"That's cool," Three-Dog said as he shrugged, I like what I've been hearing about you my man; disabling the bomb in Megaton amongst other things. Now I got a feeling that you've got some questions for me."

"Yeah, James," Andrew said, "He's my."

"Father, yeah I get that," Three-Dog said, "And I'd love help you, really would but you gotta help me first kid."

Andrew sighed, "With what?"

"Okay," Three-Dog said, "Picture it: the whole of the wastes; from Megaton to Rivet City and beyond, this station helps them learn about each other, keeps them informed."

"Is that part of the good fight you talk about?" Andrew sighed, "If it is it sounds noble, in theory."

Three-Dog smiled, "Kid, you're far too young to be jaded about life, hell I'm older and I'm not that jaded yet though I've had my moments."

"Sorry," Andrew said softly, "It's been a real shitty couple of weeks."

"It's been a shitty couple hundred years for us," Three-Dog said, "But if the wastes can bring _you_ down so easily then what hope is there for us?"

"Kid," Three-Dog said, "Never forget that; no matter what you do, you keep fighting the good fight for other people there are bad, fucked up people who do even more fucked up shit to people and make the wasteland even shittier than it should be and then there are people who try to make the wasteland better for everyone and that is what the good fight is, you dig?"

"I guess I do," Andrew said, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry kid, help out and yeah I know where your father is," Three-Dog said, "But, like I said, I need your help first."

"With what?" Andrew asked.

"My baby; she's hurting," Three-Dog said sadly, "And by hurting I mean our signal is shit, it's fine if you're in the DC core but as you leave the core, static time and outside, it's not even heard."

"What happened?" Andrew asked, "Because I'm not good with machines if that's what you need."

"Oh," Three-Dog said, "You see we had a nice broadcasting dish that was on the Washington monument and one day some stupid Super Mutant decided to shoot the shiny thing off so we need a new one, which sucks as the first one was damned hard to find."

"So is there a new part?" Andrew asked, "I mean there must be a new part, right?"

"You catch on quick kiddo," Three-Dog grinned, "Or you just learned the hard way to listen to people, right? But yeah there's a spare part and it's in the old museum of technology: it's the radio dish of the old Virgo two lunar Lander."

"Alright," Andrew said, "I'll do it."

"Good on you," Three-Dog said, "Now you get your robot and follow me as I'll show you a shortcut of sorts, just be aware that you not gonna get in the same way and it involves going through ghoul infested tunnels, probably raiders too."

Andrew rushed out and got AL-3 and they ran back in to follow Three-Dog who said, "I appreciate this cats, you have a good time children."

"If you expect us to have a good time," AL-3 stated, "Why are you not coming with us? Perhaps the mutated lifeforms are your biggest fans."

"Come on," Andrew said as they made their way to the stations.

The trek through stations were tough as Andrew and AL-3 found out that a lot of ghouls had made the tunnels their home and more than a few times Andrew was forced to use his stimpaks to heal himself as they finally made their way out of the tunnels and into area near the museum.

Andrew stared at the super mutant holding the minigun and groaned, "A handheld Gatling gun? Of course they would have those."

AL-3 looked at them and stated to gain information, "We have to fight our way through them, I think."

"Yeah," Andrew said, "Let's get ready and do this," he pulled out his pistol and sighed, 'I'm going to have to upgrade to a rifle or something bigger,' he thought as they snuck towards the Super Mutants.

One of them saw them and rushed towards them with its minigun and of course it began to fire a spray of bullets at them, the first volley hit Andrew in the chest but only a few of them penetrated the armour and even then it was non vital places, Andrew shot repeated bolts of energy into it along with laser beams from AL-3's weapons and they killed it

He walked over and coughed; he now officially hated these big guns as he had to use more of his stimpaks, he decided he needed more soon but he'd buy them off Moira later.

"Let's sneak past the rest of them," Andrew said as he crouched down followed by the robot, they snuck past the super mutants who were fighting some more of those Brotherhood guys and Andrew smiled gratefully.

They snuck into the museum, thanks in small part to the Brotherhood guys distracting the rest of the super mutants.

"So," Andrew said, "The museum of technology," he smiled softly, "I'd always wanted to visit this place. Though I guess I can now, just have to mind whatever nasty creatures are in here."

As they moved deeper into the museum Andrew looked at some of the remains of technology he sighed, 'In some ways, so advanced in others, wrong.

AL-3 and Andrew barely managed to hold off the super mutants that attacked them but Andrew had a lucky find of some frag grenades he used a couple on the mutants though he was trying to be careful as he didn't want these things to bounce back and hit him or AL-3 but as they got there the Lunar Lander was in front of them, Andrew looked at the radio dish and pulled it off.

"Good," Andrew said, "Let's get outta here and repair the signal tower, then we can talk to Three-Dog about James."

"Why," AL-3 asked, "Do you care about this James so much? Is he family?"

Andrew froze, why did he care about James so much? Was he out here looking for James, his friend or James the man who took him and treated him like his son?

"I just do," Andrew said, "Not sure why but James needs help and I want to help him."

They headed back to the GNR building after fixing the tower and Andrew heard James's words echo in his head. "_Do you know this saying? It's from the bible: Revelations 2:16 I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." "It was my wife's favourite passage from the bible," James said, "I remember telling my son this when he was young."_

Andrew found himself thinking again, 'Something must've been important outside the vault, maybe, just maybe more important than being safe,' but he was going to ask about it.

He turned on the radio and sighed, 'Might as well have some music,' when he heard Three-Dog's voice come over the speaker.

"_People of the Capital Wasteland, you can HEAR MEEEE! Yeeeaa haaaa! You can't stop the signal, baby! That's right, from Megaton to Girdershade, Paradise Falls to the Republic of Dave, we are coming to you loud and proud, in a special live report! But Three Dog! You're in that cool radio studio in D.C. How do YOU know I can hear you, all the way out here in the ass end of nowhere? Because of the kid from Vault 101, that's how! That cat actually managed to repair our antenna relay. How's that for ingenuity, folks? From here on in, it's bye-bye stupid static, hello magnificent music. So sit back, relax, and absorb these classic tunes. Kid, you get your ass back to GNR, you hear me? We've got some stuff to talk about!"_

"Well that settles it," Andrew said, "Let's get back," and rushed back trying to avoid Super Mutants who were now on his list of big things to avoid: along with alien starships, large groups of raiders unless he had a few grenades and finally feral ghouls as those things reminded him of those damned zombies from the old Zombie movies flicks.

It was nearing sunset when they got back to the GNR building and Three-Dog smiled at them as they got into the office, "I owe you big time kid, I can't even tell you the love I'm getting back from the wasteland."

"Your welcome," Andrew said, "But about my friend?"

"Ah, yes kiddo I haven't forgotten," Three-Dog said, "Your buddy was here; he needed information on how the wastes had changed, he needed to know the movers, the shakers and players so I informed what was what and he headed to Rivet City to go talk to Madison Li, she's an old friend of his so maybe she knows more about this."

"Okay," Andrew said to himself, "Rivet City? We'll head over there tomorrow, thank you."

As Andrew walked out Three-Dog smiled, "Keep good kiddo, the wastelands have too many assholes and we don't need another one. Keep tuning in my man and I'll keep you informed."

TBC

James and Andrew will meet in a few chapters. Also I will be making reference to New Vegas in later chapters.

Is there anything or anyone that you want Andrew to meet with on his journey to Rivet City? Any other quests you want Andrew to do or companions to meet?

Please rate and review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 8

A day later Andrew was walking down towards Rivet City, he didn't know much about the city but had heard rumours of the place from Megaton that it was the only other large settlement of people in the capitol wastes other than Megaton.

AL-3 looked around as they walked through the ruins, it had had noticed that Andrew never looked at the ruins of the building unless he heard a noise from the direction, it noticed a gradual change in his nature.

Andrew sighed angrily, he hated the Downtown core and he was getting way too jumpy, 'But yeah,' he thought 'Not good to be too nervous, especially with guns.'

"Sir," AL-3 stated, "Should we not rest for a bit? It will be dark in two hours."

"Nah," Andrew said shaking his head, "According to the map on the Pip Boy we're getting close, we should be there soon."

It nodded and began to think; its programming was to protect Andrew but it had no idea how to protect Andrew forever, the slight change was disconcerting.

Andrew grinned as he saw the Jefferson Memorial; it was like the pictures his uncle had sent them when he had visited Washington years ago, of course in the photos there weren't giant yellowish green skinned mutants walking around the place.

AL-3 walked towards Andrew and said, "Sir, there are enemies in the building in front of us."

"Yeah, we're gonna try to avoid them," Andrew muttered to AL-3 as they attempted to sneak past the mutants patrolling the Jefferson Memorial.

As they moved carefully Andrew prayed that the mutants would be more occupied with whatever was in the memorial, he sighed with relief as they managed to sneak through.

Rivet City came into view; it was rusty old ship that looked like one of those aircraft carriers. They walked towards it and AL-3 stated, "Interesting, they are living on a rusting wreck in the middle of the river."

Andrew shrugged and said, "It's better than living out in the open, right?"

AL-3 nodded as they walked up the stairways towards the opening of Rivet City, Andrew saw an intercom and said, "Hello, my name's Andrew Wells."

"_Okay, but keep that gun holstered_," the gruff voice said.

The rusty old bridge moved towards him, Andrew winced as he heard the sound of the metal screech; it sounded rusty and horrible.

He walked onto the bridge and looked down and paled at the greenish water beneath him, he hated that the water was radioactive; he'd thought that after two hundred years it would have cleared up some.

A man walked out and said, "My name's Harkness and I'm the security chief of Rivet City, now tell me what your business is here?"

"Umm, I'm here to see Madison Li, she has some information for a friend of mine," Andrew said politely.

"Okay but your robot has to stay here," Harkness said gruffly as he motioned to AL-3.

"I must protect Andrew Wells," AL-3 said, "And I am programmed to do so in any way possible."

"Whoa!" Andrew said, "AL it's going to be alright, I mean it seems safe."

AL-3 looked like it was thinking of something for a moment but then said, "Very well, I shall wait here," and it followed Harkness.

Harkness looked at Andrew and said, "Well, I'll have someone escort you the lab."

Andrew nodded and waited for the person who would take him to the lab, he wanted to talk to this Li woman as she might help him find James. He was kind of impressed; he didn't think that in a place where survival was the main thing to do there would be any such things as laboratories or research.

The man looked at him and said, "Wait out here; I'll go get her for you."

"Okay," Andrew nodded and was led into a small office like place and sat down.

A couple of minutes later a woman walked in and looked at him, she stared at Andrew and said, "Okay Mr Wells, I'm Madison Li, what are you here for?"

"Umm, well," Andrew stammered, "My friend, James left the vault and."

"Say no more," Madison said, "You're his adopted son or at least that's how he described you to me."

"Adopted son?" Andrew said to himself in a shocked voice.

"Don't be surprised," she said, "You lived with him for a year but he didn't tell much more about you. But I was led to believe you were to stay in the vault as he wanted you safe."

"Oh yeah, after James left," Andrew said, "I was kinda forced to leave too as the Overseer wasn't happy, if it wasn't for Amata, his daughter, I might have been killed."

She nodded and said, "You're looking for him, aren't you? Probably wondering why he left?"

"Yes," Andrew said, "He's the closest thing I have too family here."

"Okay let me give you a history lesson Andrew," Madison said, "Since Washington D.C was the capitol of the United States it was hit hard by the Chinese in the Great War and in fact there are areas of radiation that are still quite strong."

Andrew nodded as she continued; "Now almost all of the water in the Capitol Wasteland is heavily irradiated. Now about twenty years ago James and I came up with an idea we called Project Purity," at Andrew's puzzled look she smiled, "It was a giant water purifier capable of purifying thousands of gallons of water at once; free, fresh, clean water for everyone in the Capitol Wastelands."

"Cool," Andrew said, "What happened?"

"Well the idea was good on paper but not so good in actual working theory, it was hard but the final nail was when James's son was born his mother died in childbirth, heart problems."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Andrew mumbled, "But yeah, is James here?"

"No, he went to the old Project Purity building," I warned him that super mutants have taken over the building," she replied, "If you're still looking for him then he might be there, it's in the Jefferson Memorial."

Andrew's eyes widened, he had to get to that building, he thanked her and got ready to leave when she said, "You be careful, I do not want to have to tell James why you died."

"Alright Ms Li," Andrew yelled as he left, he looked at his escort and said, "Could we stop by a place to repair my gun?"

"Okay Mr Wells and Doctor Li vouched for you," the man said, "But still, be careful as we don't tolerate troublemakers here," as they walked out to the marketplace.

Andrew quickly got his weapons repaired and picked up some medical supplies; he wondered why the hell was he walking into a deathtrap like this? And sighed, 'Oh yes: to find James and to find out more about Project Purity.'

AL-3 saw him walk out and said, "We have a destination?"

"Yeah," Andrew said, "The Jefferson Memorial and before you say anything, it is the building with the super mutants."

It simply stared at him and nodded, as they walked back to the Jefferson Memorial AL-3 was sure that they were walking into a tactical nightmare as they had no idea how many mutants were in the area or even if James was still alive.

As they walked back to the memorial Andrew sighed he hated super mutants, hell, he was beginning to think that every creature here was turned into some mutated monstrous form he had seen, hell these Yao Guai he had heard of and he had no idea what Deathclaws were but he bet they were big and evil.

A glob of glowing spit barely missed Andrew's face shaking him out of his thought, he looked up and saw the grossest looking monster he had ever seen; it had a human head with a long three pronged tongue and what appeared to be hands for feet.

Andrew aimed the alien weapon and started blasting at it, followed by AL-3's own energy blasts into another one behind it.

"What the hell were those things!" Andrew said while looking at the twitching bodies.

"Unknown but they seemed to be human or at least they were at one time, gender cannot be determined," AL-3 stated as it examined one of the bodies.

"I can't stand to look at them," Andrew said disgusted and walked into the Memorial, followed by AL-3.

As they opened the door Andrew heard loud voices which made him crouch into the darkness, followed by AL-3 and they moved through down the darkened hallway.

AL-3 suddenly pushed Andrew down as a defence turret suddenly opened fire, it got hit but its sensors didn't record any real damage, it aimed at one of the turrets and fired when Andrew fired his gun into another turret.

Andrew sighed, "So much for stealth, I really didn't want to start a commotion right now."

"That would be impossible," AL-3 stated, "There are several hostile targets coming our way."

"Great," Andrew said as he ducked behind a desk and suddenly asked, "Do we have grenades?"

AL-3 looked at Andrew and stated, "Your plan is innovative but might I suggest that the explosion would damage us both as well?"

"Okay, so what; we fire at them and hope we can hit them all before they bash our heads in?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," AL-3 said, "We must be careful though."

Andrew sighed as he readied the alien weapon and heard the super mutants scream out various things and their heavy footsteps.

The first mutant walked into the hallway and Andrew aimed his gun carefully and hit it in the chest, he fired again as they rushed in. One held a hunting rifle and shot at them, hitting Andrew in the shoulder, he looked at the wound and thought, 'Can't focus on the wound,' and kept firing.

The dark hallway was suddenly alight with blue and red energy blasts and the sounds of bullets firing, Andrew sat back sighing with relief as the last mutant went down and grimaced with pain as he injected himself with a stimpak, he wondered again if this stuff is addictive or what?

AL-3's sensors suddenly picked up another sound, it looked into the room where the other mutants were coming from and tapped Andrew on his shoulder, Andrew stood up and stared at another super mutant wearing thick armour and holding one of those mini guns.

"Oh, you are _kidding_ me!" Andrew growled as they ducked behind the desk and nearly got hit by a massive spray of bullets, the mutant kept firing and Andrew sighed, 'Bad idea or no I'm not going to stand in a deathtrap like that,' he thought as he pulled out a plasma grenade.

AL-3 looked at the plasma grenade and decided to find a more secure area to duck behind when Andrew threw the grenade and moved to shield Andrew from the blast.

The grenade flew towards the Super mutant and Andrew prayed that it would hit, it landed near the mutant's foot and exploded in a blast of green energy.

Andrew got up and saw that the mutant was dead, he looked at AL-3 and said, "Thanks Al, don't know what I would do without you."

"You would be dead," AL-3 said and added as it got up, "Several times over."

Andrew smiled a bit though the robot was right; he would have to learn how to repair AL-3 while he was away from Megaton.

As they began to search the memorial Andrew was impressed by the large machines in the main room, he wanted to learn more about the project but first find James and talk.

He looked in one of the little rooms and suddenly found several holotapes, he grabbed them and began to play them; James voice came out talking about a vault-tec doctor named Braun and something called the Garden of Eden device, otherwise called G.E.C.K, Vault 101 didn't have one but someplace called Vault 112 did have one.

Andrew grinned as James gave the location of Vault 112, he would go to there tomorrow but first he would stay in Megaton for the night and relax, maybe find out how Sally had been coping with Moira.

He and AL-3 walked out and he said, "We're going home AL-3 then we'll head to Vault 112."

TBC

How should Andrew handle Vault 112 and Tranquillity Lane? What should Andrew and James talk about when they meet?

Please rate and review.


End file.
